A Shock for the Titans
by Quiet Wyatt
Summary: Teen TitansStatic Shock. Static is chasing a new villian. What happens when he, the villian, comes to Jump City? BBxRae RobxStar
1. A Shock for the Titans

**A Shock to the Titans**

_"Where's Robin?" Static asked._

_"He's with the Titans." __replied__ Batman_

_"The who?" _

_"You'll meet them someday."_

Chapter 1: Cinco de Mayo

"Starfire, you're up." said Robin's deep commanding tone. His voice had deepened in the two years since Trigon's defeat. In fact, quite a bit was different about him. There was a lot different about each one of the Titans. It had been two years of growing up for them all. Starfire had grown more accustomed to Earth. Beast Boy had matured. Raven was no longer the dark empath of bygone years. Mind you, she was still dark...and an empath...but more relaxed, with much more control over her powers.

The five Titans stood on the Tower roof, with a piñata tied to the basketball hoop. Robin placed a long wooden stick in Starfire's hands.

"I still do not understand the hitting of the papier-mâché creature with the stick." said Starfire, finding herself being blindfolded by Beast Boy, who still had a child-like fondness for parties. "Why would I want to do this creature harm? He has done nothing to wrong me."

"It's not a real animal, Star." explained Robin. "It's just custom to shape the piñata like that."

Starfire, looking reassured, took a swing, and, on account of her Tameranian strength, sent the piñata soaring over their heads. All 5 Titans watched as it cleared the stretch of ocean between their tower and Jump City and headed for downtown. Beast Boy looked sadly at the last place it was visible.

"Awww man, I guess that's the end of our Cinco de Mayo party." He whined. Behind him, Raven rolled her eyes.

"So you missed out on eating candy until you explode. Trust me; there are worse disappointments in the world."

Beast Boy turned towards the dark young woman, disappointment etched on his features.

"You know Raven; our relationship wouldn't be in such dire straits if you didn't have to rain on my parade all the time." He stated, hoping that she'd see his logic.

"Ohhh, what's this? Beast Boy using big words? I guess Hell's finally frozen over." Without waiting for his response, she melted through the floor, evidently to her room. The Titans didn't see it, but there was a slight blush on her face at Beast Boy's choice of words. She didn't mean to jeopardize their "relationship" in any way, but Beast Boy was being a tad juvenile.

Back on the roof, Beast Boy was flying into an Anti-Raven Rant, or ARR, something he had getting better at in the last two years. Although his friends mostly tuned him out during these, they knew that they could always get a good laugh from his rantings.

"...and why does she always have to act like I don't have a brain? It's not like I'm annoying her anymore! I don't ask her to do everything with us like I used to. I respect her space!" Beast Boy gasped out, before taking a big breath and preparing to jump into his rant again, when Cyborg cut him off.

"Listen, B. It's just her way of talking to you. She has her own way of speaking with each of us. It doesn't mean she cares any less. In fact, I think she treats you like this because she cares about you the most."

Beast Boy could feel his cheeks heating up. He knew he was blushing, knew everyone could see it, but could do nothing about it. Finally he muttered "That's just what you think." Before turning and stomping down the stairs toward the main Tower.

"I am most confused. Since when is friend Raven able to generate rain? And how long has she been precipitating on friend Beast Boy's parade? Perhaps it is time for us to do a 'girl talk'." Starfire moved toward the stairs, but turned around at the sound of her name.

"Star, it's just a figure of speech. It just means that she's ruining Beast Boy's good time." explained Cyborg. "She always does that when he becomes too much for her to handle."

Starfire gasped and looked up a Cyborg. She had grown at little more in those two years, but was still shadowed by the cybernetic teen. "You too have noticed the deep feelings our teammates share for each other?"

Cyborg looked into her eyes before gazing off at the sunset.

"Yeah. And I wish BB or Rae would just pluck up the courage and talk to each other about it----"

The rest of Cyborg's sentence was cut off by the Tower's alarm. A red light was flashing and a klaxon was blaring.

"Trouble!" stated Robin, rather obviously. "Good. The last few months have been quiet. I'm ready for something challenging. Something _shocking_."

Down in his room, Beast Boy was staring at a certain picture in his photo album. He kept an album to have a safe place to store all his favorite pictures of the team. He had all kinds, from pictures of Cyborg and himself pulling pranks on the other three, to ones of the Titans with the Doom Patrol. But his favorite picture by far was one taken a few months after Trigon's defeat. It was 4th of July, and the Titans, including Raven, were up on the roof watching the Jump City fireworks. Unintentionally and unconsciously, Beast Boy had snuggled up closer to Raven to stay warm. The other three Titans had quietly back off and Robin had taken out a small digital camera he had brought to shoot some pictures of the fireworks. Robin had had really good timing. In the picture, Beast Boy was sitting with his is head resting on Raven's shoulder, and Raven had her eyes closed, her head leaned against Beat Boy's head, the hint of a smile on her face. Both had immediately jumped apart and denied everything, but Robin had his photo, which was proof enough. Robin had eventually given the photo to Beast Boy, but was a little reluctant to give up "something so cute!".

Beast Boy sighed as he looked at the picture. Those were happy times. Raven had just been learning to express her emotions freely, without her father's dark taint. But since, they had grown increasingly distant. Raven had started taking more time in her room than normal. She never stayed in the same room with him for long, always raising and bidding the team "Good Night", or sometimes without a sound.

Beast Boy let out another sigh, before shoving his photo album back under his bed. He climbed to his feet and, opening his door, ran off towards the living room and an undoubtable briefing by Robin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Jadin Wyeth ran down a side street, hoping that he had lost his pursuers. It seemed like months since Static and Gear had first chased him out of Dakota, but he knew it had really been more like a few days. But in those days, he had taken the two teenaged Meta-Humans for the chase of their lives. From Dakota to Gotham, then Metropolis, and finally here to Jump. He knew why they wouldn't want someone like him anywhere near their city or their friends, but it didn't make sense that they would spend days chasing after him, what with superhero duties and such. A tidal wave could have killed everyone in Dakota, and they would be none the wiser.

When Jadin had chosen to flee Dakota, he had left a tangled web of crimes, victims, and lawsuits behind him. The courts had said it. The police had said it. Even Static had said it. He was sadistic. And disturbed. His most recent crime was the murder of a teenage girl and her two friends. When Static had arrived with the police, Jadin was long gone, leaving the girl with several bullet holes and knife wounds in her body. Her friend's corpses were never found.

Besides having an alarmingly high body count, Jadin was known for torturing his victims before they died. His most recent had been an employee of Alba Industries. Jadin had cut the poor man to bits, before leaving the mutilated corpse inside Dakota Union High, were it had been discovered by none other than Virgil Hawkins aka Static. So Static and Gear had taken up the chase.

-----------------------------------------

Beast Boy arrived in the Titan's living room five minutes later. Robin had his computer hooked up to a projector, throwing up a big picture of Jump City. A small red circle was moving in real time across the aerial satellite image.

"That's our man." started Robin, using a laser pointer to highlight the dot, which was a tad unessasary. "He entered Jump about an hour ago, and stole a car at 1321. Now he's ditched the car, and his on foot, heading for Chinatown."

Beast Boy watched the red dot cross two streets and enter an alley. _Only this one guy?_ He thought, _I can take him. _Aloud, he said "I'll take care of it."

And with that, he walked out the door.


	2. Jadin

**Chapter 2: Jadin**

Beast Boy turned and walked out of the room. The other four Titans looked at each other before turning to stare at the doorway he disappeared out of. Finally Robin broke the silence.

"Did Beast Boy just volunteer to take on a villain single-handedly?" he asked the room in general.

Raven rolled her eyes. "If he does, he'll just end up a green stain on the pavement. Besides, I don't think he really meant it."

"It would please me to no end if someone could stop friend Beast Boy and speak some sense into him.' said Starfire, looking afraid that her friend might be heading into danger.

"It's 'talk some sense into him', Star. And if it means that much to you, I'll go stop him." Robin said, before getting up and heading in the direction Beast Boy had taken. Starfire squealed with delight.

"Oh thank you, Good Friend Robin!"

Robin looked back at her, his face slightly red, before exiting the room.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Boy, has this guy really taken us on a ride." said Static, landing his disk on a building, before picking it up and folding it into an easily carry able shape. Static's partner, and best friend, Gear, aka Richie Foley, landed beside him, his skates powering down.

"Dude, you can say that again. Have we even been to this city yet?" asked Richie.

"No. Let me tell you something, Rich, even if we never catch this guy, at least we'll get a lot of world experience, right? asked Static.

"Speak for yourself, Verg. I've already missed a week of school chasing this guy. Your dad knows you're a Bang Baby, he might be understanding. Mine doesn't and won't. I dread to think of my GPA after this. Crime Fighting is taxing work.

"Look at it this way, Rich. If we catch this guy, then he can't hurt anyone ever again. Remember Daisy? Freda? How about your mother? Would you like that to happen to anyone else?" asked Vergil, slightly louder then was necessary.

Richie looked down at his shoes, feeling guilty for complaining. Of course he didn't want anyone to go through what he was feeling. Two of his good friends were now in the hospital, one not expected to live through the night. His mother was dead. Jadin had figured out that Static and Richie were connected, so he kidnapped Richie's mother to try to get to Static. They had rescued her, but Jadin has tortured her almost until death. Gear had flown her to the hospital, but she had died in his arms before he even landed. He remembered the bitter feelings of failure and guilt. He had to agree with Static. Jadin was sick, and needed to be put away.

"You're right, Verg. I don't want anyone to have to feel like I do. I don't want anyone to ever have too. It's just so hard...to think that she's gone." A tear rolled down Richie's cheek, followed by several more.

"I know it is, man. But that's why we need to bring him in. For everyone's sake." Vergil put a comforting hand on Richie's shoulder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin walked up the Tower stairs towards the roof. He really didn't believe that Beast Boy would try to bring this guy in by himself. It might be only one man, but he could be armed or have a gang that the green Titan didn't know about. Robin sighed and opened the roof access door. He looked around. No sign of Beast Boy. Robin opened his communicator, to check Beast Boy's locator. Damn! It was already halfway to the city. Robin about-faced and ran back down the stairs.

Robin burst into the living room, words spilling out of his mouth almost before he stopped moving.

"Beast Boy's almost to the city! We need to go after him!"

Robin relaxed enough to look around him. None of the other Titans were present, save Raven. She looked up from her book, making eye contact with Robin. She spoke, her voice displaying no emotion.

"Cyborg and Starfire are in the training room. Besides, I think you should let the little green elf handle something on his own. He might become more confident."

Robin looked toward the doorway, then back towards Raven.

"Or he might get hurt. This isn't a game, Raven. Beast Boy's powers are different from yours. And since when have you ever called him a green elf behind his back?"

Raven closed her book, getting up off the couch and walking over to Robin.

"Robin, I care about Beast Boy as much as any of you do. He'll be fine, he needs a chance to prove himself. Besides, I believe in him. As for the green elf comment, I'm still a little mad about him putting salt in my tea AGAIN!"

Raven shouted the last word, almost making Robin wince. Before he could reply, his communicator beeped. He picked it off his belt, looking at the screen. It was from Beast Boy Robin open the connection. Beast Boy's voice came out the speaker.

"Dude, this is Beast Boy. I got him!"

--------------------------------------------------

Vergil and Richie touched down on the street. They had been searching Jump City for five hours, and had not found Jadin. The two were uneasy. He could have moved on, or he could be lying in wait, planning his next crime, waiting to strike.

Static could feel the fatigue in his bones. He was getting tired, but he was determined to get Jadin after had Jadin had done to his friends. He wouldn't sleep until he found him. There was no where on Earth Jadin could run. Static would fine him.

Richie watched his best friend. He had never seen Static so determined to catch anyone. Even Hotstreak had not gotten this kind of change to come over Vergil. Richie knew it must have been something to do with Daisy. She was his friend to, but he knew that she had meant more to Static then to him. He remembered when they had found her. The dead bodies of their friends and classmates had been turning up for the past few days. And when Daisy had gone missing, Static had flown into an almost suicidal depression. Richie closed his eyes, and remembered.

_"Daisy!" Vergil cried._

_Richie and Vergil ran over to the silent, still body in the middle of the road. They could still see a car speeding away. It was Jadin, they would soon learn, dropping off what he thought __wa__ a dead body. As soon as Static and Richie reached her, Daisy had opened her eyes, which were unfocused. She __look__ straight up into the sky, before screaming. She had screamed as Richie had never heard before. Within seconds, Vergil __was holding her in his arms, trying to comfort her. Her eyes meet his, the scream stopped, and she hugged him back, as if she'd never let go._

_"Oh, Vergil!" She cried. "He...he tortured me! He hurt me! He said it was to get to Static! Vergil, he hates Static!" _

_While Vergil tried to comfort the teen, Richie looked over her. To say she was just 'hurt' was an understatement. She was on Death's Doorstep. There was a big gash down the side of her face, the blood flow covering one of her eyes. It looked as if half of her fingers were broken. Her left arm was cut from wrist to elbow, the blood staining the ground red, going back the direction she had come. Her jeans were ripped, and her legs were covered in black and blue bruises. What skin she had that remained it's usually color was pale from blood lose. _

_"Daisy!" Vergil's cry brought him back to reality. She had fainted. Her head lying limply on his shoulder. _

_"Rich! We have t__o get her to a hospital! NOW!" s__houted Vergil._

_"I know, man. I know."_

-------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy stood next to the unconscious Jadin, his expression one of delight.

"That wasn't so hard. They worry too much. I can't believe it was that easy. These villains should really look up from time to time. Just to see if there's a hippo falling on them or not."

Still grinning, Beast Boy opened his communicator. It took five seconds to connect, then Robin's face appeared on the screen. Beast Boy immediately started the conversation.

"Dude, this is Beast Boy. I got him!"


	3. Tower

**Chapter 3: Tower**

Raven stared at the communicator in Robin's hand. She was dumb founded that Beast Boy had caught their intruder. True, she had faith in him, but she really didn't expect anything so soon. How did he pull it off? What was his secret? Raven sighed, then got up and started to walk away.

"I'm going to my room." She told Robin over her shoulder.

"Okay." He answered. The door closed and Raven was gone. She walked down the hall towards her room. When she arrived at her door, she punched in her code. The code was one of Cyborg's new security features. Raven had requested that he install it after Beast Boy had taken his most recent trip into her mind. While he was there, he had, among other things, chased Timid all around Nevermoor as a T-Red, thrown a pie at Brave, put a whoopee cushion on Wisdom's chair, and made Happy laugh so hard she passed out. Needless to say, Raven had had experienced some bizarre emotions THAT day. She smiled slightly as she remembered it. She had chased him all over the tower, him in the form of a chicken running around like she had already cut his head off. Of course, afterwards she had felt horrible about being so mean to him.

She really didn't know why she was, because the truth was she was slightly fond of the little green elf. Yes, he was still a little on the immature side, and he still bothered her with his tofu, but he had improved over those two years since Trigon. And he was never mean to her. He always respected her space now, without her having to tell him. And he had even started drinking tea! She didn't think this had anything to do with her, but it was nice sharing a pot with someone who enjoyed the tea.

"I hope he's ok." She told no one in particular.

-----------------------------------------------------

Jadin slowly opened his eyes. He was seated in a chair, his hands tied behind the chair's, and his, back. His mouth wasn't gagged, so he assumed that his captor wanted to question him. He found himself hoping that it hadn't been Static that had captured him, because Static would surely kill him after what he did to that girl. Of course, Static wouldn't take the time to bring him to an abandoned warehouse, which was where he was.

"Dude, you really need to look up sometimes. Because then you'd've seen a flying hippo about to land on you."

Jadin looked around at the sound of the voice. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw movement. A second later, and his captor stepped out into the light. By the Nine! He was green!

Beast Boy saw the repulsion in his captive's eyes. He desired this must be a newcomer to Jump, who hadn't even heard of the Teen Titans. Well, time to enlighten him.

"The name's Beast Boy, of the Teen Titans." And I just caught you." said Beast Boy, rather proudly. Jadin rolled his eyes.

"Terrific. Able to run from Static, Gear, and all the police in Dakota, and caught by a little green ogre." he muttered to himself. Beast Boy jumped back. The villain's voice was terrifying. Somehow it reminded him of the horrible snarl of a werewolf he had seen on T.V. last night, the deep voice of Trigon, and the calm, threatening vocals of Slade. In other words, the voice alone was frightening enough. Beast Boy secretly hoped this man would not break free and come after him. Before he could elaborate on his silent prayer, Jadin started talking again.

"So you're Beast Boy, huh?" He said, in his terrible voice. "Well, I'm sure that you're the worst the Titans have, aren't you? No one else on the Teen Titans is terrifying then a green boy who can turn into a falling hippo. I think I might have nightmares."

"Hey!" Beast Boy yelled. This Jadin was getting on his nerves. "I don't need your sarcasm, buddy. One Raven in my life is enough. And she's prettier then you." With that, he stuck out his tongue at Jadin. Jadin just rolled his eyes again.

"Real mature, Beast Boy. Why don't you tell a bad joke while you're at it?"

Beast Boy sighed. This Jadin was more like Raven then anyone would think. He even treated Beast Boy like she did. He had to admit though, next to this man's voice, Raven's was beautiful. Not that it ever wasn't beautiful, but it just seemed more so in comparison to Jadin's.

"You like her don't you, Beast Boy?"

Jadin's voice brought Beast Boy out of his fantasy. He turned towards Jadin, his cheeks starting to turn red.

"NO!" He said, A little too fast and loud. "She's just my teammate. I respect her..." He stopped when he saw the winning smile on Jadin's face. He could see the madness in that smile.

"I know you like her. A lot. And I'm going to find her. And I'm going to hurt her. And she'll scream your name before the end." Jadin smiled, showing his teeth. The hair on the back of Beast Boy's neck stood on end.

"Is that so? Well, let's see what the police have to say about that, buddy." With that, Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and knocked Jadin unconscious. He then untied him, picked him up, and headed in the direction of the police station.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven sat on her bed, deep in thought. This late at night she would normally be asleep, but she was worried about Beast Boy. It really galled her to admit it to herself, but her emotions had made it quite clear what happened when she surprised them. And she really didn't want Beast Boy's image popping up everywhere to remind her that she liked him.

_I really hope he's alright _she thought _because__ he's been gone longer then he should. He left six hours ago. One unarmed man should only have taken one hour at the most to catch. I hope he didn't have a gun. It's __funny;__ most of the __villains__ we have faced have never been armed with firearms. Slade's robots had lasers, but they must have been built to stun, not kill. It's __weird__ that I've never thought about this, Maybe __it's__ because I've never felt in danger of being shot. But now that Beast Boy's out there..._

Raven sighed and got up. If she couldn't sleep, she'd have a cut of tea. It always helped to calm her down. She opened her door and set off for the kitchen. When she got there, she opened one of the cupboards and got out her stainless steel teapot. She filled it half full of warm water, and then got out a teabag, and her favorite mug. She looked down at it. There was a story behind this mug. She smiled slightly as she remembered it.

_Happy Birthday, Rae! __said Beast Boy, both arms behind his back._

_"Yeah, whatever. And if you call me 'Rae" again, I really will have a good birthday, if you catch my drift..." Raven left her sentence hanging. Beast Boy looked shocked_

_"N-No Problem Rae-Raven." He finally managed._

_"Good." She said "Now what have you got for me?"_

_"Ta-da!" He said, drawing out from behind his back a present wrapped in lavender paper. Raven raised her eyebrows._

_"It this where you were__ for four and a half hours? Conq__uer__ing__ the evil wrapping paper?"_

_"Jeeze Raven, I already apologized for breaking your nasty old tea cup. I just happened to see this in a store I was passing today after we whopped Overload. I swear, that guy never learns."_

_Raven took the present from him, and begun unwrapping it. After the __paper__ there was a box filled with plastic bubble wrap, and inside the __the__ bubble wrap... _

_"Beast Boy...You didn't..."_

_"I did."_

_In Raven's hand was a dark blue tea cup, exactly the color of her robe. It even had her name printed on it. Raven looked at Beast Boy. _

_"Thank you."_

The sound of the door opening snapped her back to the present. There in the doorway was Beast Boy. Raven moved towards him, meaning to talk some sense into him.

"Beast Boy, do you know what time it is? I-Starfire was so worried about yo-" Raven stopped mid-rant when she got a good look at Beast Boy. His uniform was ripped, he had a gash down the side of his face, his green skin was bruised brown in several places, and he looked shocked.

"Beast Boy! What is it?"

"I took him to the station. I was on my way out when it happened. The ceiling blew open, and I saw HIM. Floating up towards the opening. He even smiled at me. After he flew out, I ran outside. He was waiting for me. He attacked me, Raven. He hurt me. And I could do nothing to him. I would have been a goner if Static and Gear hadn't showed up. That's where I was, you know. Out searching for him. We didn't find him." Raven stared at him, and then spoke.

"Beast Boy, who are you talking about? And who are Static and Gear?"

"Jadin Wyeth The other two are out here in the hall"


	4. Gear

**Chapter 4: Gear**

"So this Jadin is a super criminal?" asked Raven, over her cup of tea. Static and Gear had just been introduced by Beast Boy, and they were laying out the back-story of Jadin's crimes, which Beast Boy had already heard.

"If you consider super to be someone we haven't caught, and who's hurt and killed multiple times, then yes, Jadin is a super criminal." said Gear. Raven, being an empath, could feel the sadness in him. Raven moved and put a hand on Gear's shoulder.

"I can feel the pain in you. He hurt someone close to you." She said. Gear nodded, a tear dropping from his eye. Raven looked over at Static.

"Both of you carry pain. He's damaged both your lives." Both Meta-Humans nodded.

"It was my mother." Gear started. "He kidnapped her to get to Static. Well, my _alter-ego's _mother. Jadin figured out that Static hung around with Richie Foley. He even delivered his message to our hide-out. When I heard, I just dropped what I was doing and rushed out. Verg had to drag me back in to listen to his message. Jadin was keeping her at the old Juvenile Hall. I wanted to go there right away, but Vergil convinced me to go home to check on my father. When I got there, he was flying off his rocker. He was cursing out Static, cursing Jadin, even cursing Gear. I tried to calm him down, tried to tell him that Static would find her, but that just made him angrier." After this, Gear broke down, sobbing into his hands. Raven could feel his thoughts on his mother. She could see his memory of finding her. What she saw disturbed her to no end.

_Moisture was thick in the air. The old Juvenile Hall had seen better days. Now there were patches of mold on the walls and spider webs in the corners. The room was dark, except for a single bulb that illuminated a lone figure seated on a chair. _

_"Mom!" Gear screamed, running over to her. He threw off his helmet, kneeling next to her. _

_"It's me, mom. I'm here. I'm here." _

_Richie's mother slowly opened her eyes. She glanced around the room before her eyes fell on Richie. Her lips moved, but no sound came out. Richie leaned closer to her. Her voice was quiet, but not __nonexistent_

_"Richie...I love you..." was all she could get out before slumping forward, her bonds still holding her. _

_"MOM!" Gear cried. He quickly cut her loose, __and then__ scooped her up in his arms. Everything grew dark._

Raven gasped. The memory had ended so abruptly, so suddenly. She looked over at Gear, who still had his head in his hands, his back shaking. Raven looked over at Static and Beast Boy, who were silently watching Gear.

"Did he, Jadin, really do that to Gear's mother? She asked in disbelief. Static nodded.

"And my girlfriend. And Freda. And Omar. And fifty other people I can't name off the top of my head." He growled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm taking Gear to bed, before turning in myself. You do have extra rooms, I hope?" Beast Boy's ears perked up.

"Dude or course we do. Let me show you." Static, supporting Gear, followed Beast Boy out of the room. Raven heard a last snippet of conversation before they were gone.

"Beast Boy, was that a game station I saw...?

Raven rolled her eyes. Boys would be boys.

-------------------------------------------------------

Jadin leaned back in his chair. So Static and gear had found him. No matter. They would never look for him here. Jadin was holed up in an abandoned warehouse on Jump City's waterfront. He made to admit, he liked warehouses. They went pretty well with the whole 'evil villain' thing. Jadin smiled when he remembered his encounter with Beast Boy.

"So you fell for it, my little green friend. Now we just have to see how she takes it. I hope she cries. I like it when they cry. Or maybe she'll scream your name, like I want her to." Jadin looked down at the floor, where a certain blonde girl was tied up at his feet. Her mouth was gagged, and her muffled cries echoed through the empty warehouse. It was, in fact, the girl that Beast Boy had taken for Terra, but Jadin didn't know that. He just thought she was a random citizen of Jump.

"And now to send a message. I hope you will understand the threat I pose, my dear Titans." Jadin smiled as he bent down to pick up the squirming girl.

"Now, my dear, you will have the honor of being my first victim here. Prepare yourself"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Drinking tea out of your favorite cup, I see?"

Raven turned around at the sound of the voice. Beast Boy had returned.

"It is NOT my favorite cup, I happened to grab it." She hated his knowing smile.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, Rae. I'm going to bed. Nighty-night."

"Try not to get scared of the dark this time, my little grass stain." She teased him.

"I'll try not t-Did you just call me YOUR little grass stain?" He asked her, maybe a little too hopefully.

"Heh, in your dreams, Beast Boy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my GOD! TERRA!" Beast Boy cried when he saw the limp blonde figure face down in the middle of the street. He had decided to go to the arcade earlier today, and was on his way home. He was just about to transform when he saw her. He ran as fast as he could and collapsed next to the limp figure. He took her in his arms, his tears falling into her soft blonde hair.

"I'm sorry, Terra. I couldn't save you. I love you!" He sobbed into her hair.

"Bravo, Beast Boy. You fell for my bait."

Beast Boy spun around at the sound of the hated voice. His eyes blazed, and his fists clenched.

"Jadin" He spat, the venom in his voice clear.

"Yes, Beast Boy. I killed your Terra. But she was just the first. Soon my victims will number higher and higher. I will bring this city to its knees."

Jadin raised his hand. Beast Boy was thrown backwards, his head connecting with a steel support beam. Unconsciousness was immediate. Jadin walked over to him, before melting in the shadows.

"So it begins."


	5. Message

**Chapter Five: Message**

Beep...beep...beep...

The constant tone of the heart monitor provided a background for the scene that met Beast Boy's eyes. Terra was lying in a bed after emergency surgery. Beast Boy had rushed her to the hospital after he had woken up from Jadin's attack. When he had come to, Terra had almost died of blood loss. Her pale skin stood out well against the yellow hue of her golden hair. Even now, with multiple tubes and machines hooked up to her, he still though she looked like an angel. He leaned forward, his lips brushing hers...

"Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy quickly pulled back from Terra at the sound of the voice. In the doorway stood Raven, an expression of concern and confusion on her face. She was followed by Starfire, who had a look of deep sadness on her beautiful face. Seeing Beast Boy, she ran straight to him and hugged him.

"Dear Beast Boy. We came as soon as we could. As soon as you told us about what had happened to friend Terra, we very much wanted to be here with you and her. Please, is she...?" Beast Boy looked up and into the Tameranian girl's deep green eyes. They were red rimmed and swollen.

_She cried. _He thought. _She cried for Terra. I thought I was the only one who cared._

"The doctors did everything they could, Star. But Terra's just hanging on. They told me they don't expect her to survive the night." Beast Boy buried his face into Starfire's shoulder, his body shaking. He felt a hand grip his shoulder. He looked up, expecting to see Starfire, as he was in her arms, but he saw Raven, a look of genuine concern on her face.

"Now we know what Static and Gear is going through. We need to concentrate on catching Jadin." Starfire looked up from Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Please, who is this 'Static' you refer to? And I do not believe I have met this 'Gear'. And what of this 'Jadin'?"

Beast Boy got up. Brushing Raven's hand away, he took one last look at Terra, before walking towards the door.

"There's nothing here for me now. Only revenge." He said as he walked out. Raven got up and exited after him. Seeing him about to turn the corner, she called out to him.

"Beast Boy! Stop! Don't you want to talk about this?" The green changeling turned and marching back towards her, anger printed on his features.

"Why would you want to talk about Terra? You hated Terra, even before she turned against us. And she hated you. But who can blame her? You, acting the way you do, it's a small wonder that we haven't left you." Raven took a step back, shocked at Beast Boy's words.

"You're angry, Beast Boy. So I'll forgive you. For now." With that, Beast Boy rounded on her, his fists clenched. His raised voice was loud enough to bring Starfire out of the room.

"Forgive me for what, you creepy bitch? For liking her better then you? I think everyone on the team did. You're lucky she betrayed us, or she might have taken your place. It was a choice between Terra, the fun loving girl who could make anyone laugh; and you, the creepy Goth bitch who was always avoiding u-"

SLAP!

Beast Boy recoiled slightly. Raven had slapped him, hard. His words had hit here as if the blow had been reversed. They stung. They hurt. It was all she could to not break down into tears right there in the hall. Beast Boy looked shocked, and then seemed to collect himself. His face was a grimace of rage, and then he morphed into a tiger, throwing himself on Raven.

He sunk his teeth into her shoulder, tasted the coppery tang of blood in his mouth, and heard her scream in agony as he bit deeper and deeper. Finally, his jaws hit bone. He heard Raven gasp, and then faint in pain. He also heard a different sound, the sound of someone running towards them. He let go of his victim and ran down the hall.

Starfire ran to Raven, who lay limp and bleeding on the hospital floor, her blood staining the white floor red. Starfire fell to her knees next to Raven's motionless body.

"Oh why did Beast Boy commit this atrocity?" The young Tameranian girl sobbed. "Why would he hurt his good friend Raven? She was just trying to be understanding..." Starfire broke down and held Raven to her. Before she knew it, there was a gloved hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Robin and Cyborg standing over her, fear and worry in their eyes.

"Oh, Robin!" Starfire threw herself into his arms.

Safe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bumblebee walked down a street in Jump City. She was due to visit Titan's Tower, and she was a little bit late. She could already see the sun halfway below the horizon, the sky colored orange and purple.

"Beautiful." She said to herself. She could smell the salty air of the waterfront, could hear gulls calling to each other. She was happy to be alive. Walking around a corner, she could see her second favorite building in the world, out on its little island. She thought of all her good friends there and took off. She flew to the island, landing in front of the tower. She walked up to the big main doors, and stopped next to the retinal scanner Cyborg had installed.

"Stare into the scanner for identification, please." said the emotionless monotone voice of the scanner.

Bumblebee drew her right eye level with the scanner. A red beam shot out and read her optic nerves. A red light turned to green, and she heard a metallic click from somewhere in the tower. She pushed open the now unlocked front doors and walked into the tower. She moved to the elevator, and rode it up to the Titan's living floor. She disembarked from the elevator and walked into the tower's living room. She could tell that the Titan's had left in a hurry, judging from the open pizza boxes on the table, several slices of cold pizza still occupying them. The T.V. was still on, and a paused single player game was on-screen. Bumblebee didn't know what would cause the Titans to leave in such a hurry, but it had to be serious. She was about to turn around and leave when she spotted one of the Titan's communicators. She walked over to it. There was a light blinking on it. Puzzled, Bumblebee pushed a button labeled "Transmit". Beast Boy's face appeared on the screen.

"Dudes, come to the Jump City Hospital right now! Terra's in critical! I'll explain once you get here."

Bumblebee looked at the state of the tower. From what she could see, the Titans considered this a vital enough reason to not even turn off the T.V. She didn't quite understand their reasoning, seeing as how Terra betrayed and almost destroyed them. Maybe they were going for Beast Boy's sake. The poor green elf looked ready to collapse. Bumblebee turned to leave, but found a strange man blocking her path.

"Isn't that a shame?" said the man, in a voice more terrifying then anything Bumblebee had ever heard. "I must admit, I was disappointed when the girl didn't die. My message to the Titans has not been delivered. But I expect her to die within the hour. Unfortunately, another message is required.

"So sorry, my dear."

With that Jadin drew a cylinder from his belt. He started towards Bumblebee. "You won't feel a thing"

Bumblebee tried to move away from the horrible man, but he raised a hand, and she found she couldn't move. He moved his hand up, and she felt herself lift off the floor.

"The Titans WILL get this message." he said as he ignited his cylinder. A beam of glowing red energy appeared from one end.

"Good-bye, my dear."

A/N Alright, I'm sorry to those of you who like Terra and/or Bumblebee. I am not biased in anyway. I just thought I'd use them to advance my story. I hope it doesn't hurt any of you that bad. Peace!


	6. Happy

**Chapter 6: Happy**

"Raven?"

Raven slowly opened her eyes, and then shut them again rather quickly. The low hospital lighting was too much for her head to handle. Her shoulder felt like a red hot poker was being shoved through it, and her head throbbed, like it had recently been alive. She tried to sit up, but the fierce pain in her shoulder forced her back down onto the bed.

"What happened?"

Robin walked over to her, concern in his eyes. He took a seat next to her bed, and took her hand in his.

"You mean you don't remember?"

Raven shook her head. Robin sighed, and then picked up a mirror from Raven's bedside table. He held it up to her, but the reflective side was to him.

"Beast Boy attacked you. He bit your shoulder to the bone, and mauled your face. Are you ready?"

Raven nodded. "Yes"

Robin turned the mirror around. What Raven saw horrified her to no end. She could see three raw, red cuts across her face. They looked like claw marks.

_Well_, Raven thought, _that__explains why my head hurts._

Her eyes traveled down her face, to her neck. She really couldn't see so much of her neck, as it was in a brace. Sure enough, when she tried to move it, she found it to be stiff and sore. But by far the worst was her right arm. It was in a sling. And when she tried it to move it, it was stiff as well. She put a hand on it, but recoiled just as quick.

"AHHHHH!"

"Raven! You are in pain?" Starfire asked, rushing to Raven's side. The young Tameranian was most confused. First her friend Terra was put in the hospital, and then her friend Beast Boy attacked her best friend Raven. She didn't believe Beast Boy was a bad person, but it didn't make any sense as to why he would attack and hurt Raven.

_Especially when the two share deep feelings for each other_. Starfire hugged her empathic friend to her.

"Oh, this is most terrible. First you and Friend Beast Boy have a horrible argument, and then my good Friend Terra dies..."

"WHAT?" Raven gasped, sitting up, but then falling back down, her eyes clenched in pain. Could Beast Boy sense the coming death of Terra, the girl he loved? Is that why he attacked her? But why didn't her powers protect her from his violent reaction? She had too many questions, and not nearly enough answers. Her eyes drooped, a fact that Robin didn't miss.

"Raven, you're tired. Rest. Heal Yourself."

Raven snuggled as best she could into the uncomfortable hospital sheets.

"I'll do my best."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A soon as Raven feel asleep, she decided to visit her emotions. It had been a while. She descended into the lilac skied realm of Happy. She spend a time wandering the twisting path, smelling the soothing scent of vanilla on the air. There was a breeze blowing, and Raven felt at peace. Of course, once she heard running feet, she knew that peace was about to come to an end.

"Rae-Rae! I was wondering when you'd come" Happy squealed, not unlike Starfire, and grabbed Raven in her arms. Raven tried twice to escape before giving in.

"Quit it. And if you ever call me Rae-Rae again, I'll kill you."

At this, Happy started laughing, something that made Raven less then pleased. She growled, but Happy ignored her.

"Oh Raven, you're so funny. And why would you kill one of your emotions. HOW would you kill one of your emotions?" Happy laughed.

"Because I don't ever use you. And I could just repress you until you're gone." At this, Happy's eyes fell. Even though it was the embodiment of her happy emotion, Raven could feel the hurt.

"I don't think you're be using me for a while, Raven. I know Beast Boy attacking you has made you very unhappy."

Raven stared at the pink robed emotion. This didn't sound like Happy, it sounded like Wisdom.

"When did you get so wise?" asked Raven. "Have you been reading Wisdom's books again?"

Happy shook her head.

"We're all a part of you, Raven. You're a smart person. So therefore, I can be smart when I need to be."

Raven nodded, still daring to believe that Happy was holding an intellectual conversation with her. It was almost as shocking as if Beast Boy had learned to count!

"So, getting back to your comment, I feel awful because Beast Boy is a good friend of mine."

Happy looked unconvinced. She just sighed and turned away, so Raven wouldn't see her cry.

"He was more than a friend..." She said so quietly that Raven didn't hear her.

"Anyway, I have another question for you. Why did my powers not do anything when I was angry at Beast Boy? Why did they not protect me when he attacked?"

Happy turned back to Raven. This time, Raven could see the tears slipping down the emotion's cheeks. She gave a little sob, and then threw herself on Raven. Despite herself, Raven hugged the emotion back. Then Happy spoke.

"Because you love him."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy ran through the streets of Jump City. He pushed people out of the way, ran through the streets without looking, and he was going in circles. The truth was, Beast Boy was so confused about the last twenty-four hours, and he was unaware of where he was going. He had lost his Terra, he had attacked Raven, and his teammates probably considered him a threat, and would be looking for him. It was all Jadin's fault! If the villain hadn't come to Jump, then everything would be alright. No one would be dead. He wouldn't have attacked Raven. None of this would have happened. Beast Boy punched a wall in frustration.

_Well that was a dumb idea. _He thought. _Now my damn hand hurts_.

Beast Boy suddenly stopped. He had been going in circles for hours, thinking about everything. But the thing that was always on his mind was...

"Raven." He said out loud. Then louder. "Oh God! Raven!" Then louder still. "OH MY GOD! RAVEN!"

He had attacked her. He had hurt her. He felt awful. And now she probably hated him, and he'd never get to tell her how he felt. He found that he was regretting even shouting at her. He knew that he was angry, but she was only trying to help. It was almost like...he liked her. Beast Boy gasped. That was it! He liked her! This was bad. He had almost certainly blown his chance with her. A second later he cursed himself.

_I almost killed her, and I'm worrying about trying to woo her. Man am I messed up._

Beast Boy hated himself right then. He could still taste the bittersweet flavor of her blood in his mouth. He detested it. He hated meat, blood and everything. He just wanted to die. He sank to his knees.

"Oh God! I hurt Raven. I hurt her bad. What did I do? Why did I do it? She didn't deserve that!"

Beast Boy screamed. He screamed as all the pain and anger he felt came to the surface. He screamed until his throat was raw. When he couldn't scream any longer, he punched the wall. He swung and swung, until he heard a crunch, and unbearable pain filled his hand.

Beast Boy collapsed tears of pain and rage in his eyes. He didn't notice at first the shadows bending, or a tall, graceful figure melting from the darkness.

"Hello, Beast Boy." said Jadin's calm, terrifying voice.

Beast Boy looked up, his eyes misting over, his vision blurred with hate.

"YOU!" He screamed, then morphed into a tiger and threw himself at Jadin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven recoiled. Happy just stared at her, a sad look on her face.

"I-I love h-him?" She stuttered. What was wrong with her? She never stuttered.

Happy just nodded. The sad look on her face moved to her eyes, which were tearing up again.

"Yes. And when you slapped him, you knew he was angry, and didn't mean what he said. So you kept control of your powers."

"And when he...he..." Raven found she couldn't finish the sentence.

"When he attacked you, you couldn't believe he would go that far. And thus, your powers just couldn't reflect the uncertainty in you. Think about it. Your powers, as I'm sure you know, reflect how you feel. When you're happy, they're dormant. When you're scared, they respond to protect you. When you're angry, they do their best to represent your anger. I hope you get the idea."

"So when Beast Boy came at me yesterday...?"

"Yes. Because you were so uncertain, your powers couldn't respond. You didn't know how to release them."

Raven scoffed. That WAS stupid. She knew how to release her powers; otherwise she wouldn't have lasted long as a Titan. Maybe Happy meant that she didn't feel any ONE emotion strongly enough to let lose her powers.

Raven smiled. That was it.


	7. Hate

**Hate**

_His teeth suck deeper into her shoulder, his jaws finding bone. Raven gave a scream__and then__ fell silent._

"NO!"

Beast Boy awoke in a pool of cold sweat. He tried to get out of bed, but he wasn't in his bed. His body was lying on the cold concrete. He was sprawled in an alley of Jump City. His head felt ready to burst, and his limbs, each and every one of them, felt about to drop off. He could hear the slow rumble of traffic in the background, the chatter of the human inhabitants outside of the alley where he lay. He raised a hand to his aching head. When he brought it back to his sight line, it was covered in blood. Beast Boy climbed tenderly to his feet. His very bones complained with his every move. He had to get back to the tower!

With that thought in his head, he began to move. His head way too much for him to think about transforming, but he tried it anyway. His eagle got a few feet up into the air before he transformed back into his human self. He fell five feet and hit the ground. Hard. His head erupted with aches again.

"So I have to hoof it, huh? Fine."

With that, he started walking. He really didn't want to walk all the way to Titan's Tower. To tell the truth, he was so used to flying everywhere, he had gotten kind of lazy. So that meant one thing. He had to call Cyborg. Beast Boy pulled out his communicator. It took five precious seconds to connect, and then Starfire's eager face appeared on it. She beamed when she saw who was calling.

"Friend Beast Boy! I am overjoyed to see your face. Why might you be calling? Do you wish to apologize to Raven?"

"It's on my list of things to do, Star. Where exactly are you, by the way?"

""Oh, we have returned home after Friend Raven was pronounced well."

Beast Boy's ears perked up. "She's better?"

"She has healed herself. But, Friend Beast Boy, our homecoming was not the happy arrival I had hoped."

"Oh? What happened, Star?"

"Perhaps it is better if I come to get you, Friend. There are things that need to be said in person."

"That's great, Star. I was just going to ask Cyborg to come get me."

"Friend Cyborg is...not available right now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Tower was quiet as Beast Boy and Starfire entered it. Beast Boy could sense that something was very wrong. He could still catch the tangy stench of blood. The air was silent as they entered the elevator. They rose several floors, before...

"What happened, Star, Why is everyone so quiet?" Starfire looked sadly toward her green friend, and then spoke. Beast Boy listened intently as she recounted the story

_"Well, Raven? Welcome home!" said Cyborg, who was pleased to be back at the tower as well._

_"Finally." muttered Raven. She felt as if she had been away from the tower for mouths, but it was really for thirty six hours._

_"Raven, before you leave for your room, we need to talk..." started Robin, but Raven cut him off._

_"It's about Beast Boy, isn't it?" She asked._

_"Listen, Rae, he hurt you bad today, we just want to know if he's a threat now." said Cyborg._

_Raven was silent for a minute, then..._

_"No."_

_Three pairs of eyes stared at her. She stared right back._

_"It's true he attacked me, but he wasn't being himself. He sensed Terra's death, and was heartbroken. He needed someone to take it out on him. He chose me."_

_Starfire was a little too hopeful._

_"So you forgive Friend Beast Boy?" the young Tameranian woman asked._

_"No. I can never forgive him for this. I understand he was angry and hurt, but he had no right to attack me. I don't think we should treat him as a criminal, but my friendship with him is over. Now, I'm going to my room."_

_When Raven was gone, Starfire broke down. Robin went over to her, and she pulled him into his arms._

_"Oh Robin, is it not terrible? Friends Beast Boy and Rae-"_

_"AHHHHH! NOOOO!"_

_"That's Cyborg!" yelled Robin, letting go of Starfire and racing into the next room._

_Starfire and Robin entered the living room to find Cyborg sobbing on the floor, his hands clutched around something round. Robin walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder._

_"Cyborg..."_

_"Whoever did this will pay." said the cybernetic teen through gritted teeth. He rose to his feet and slowly offered the object to Robin. Robin took it. He stared at it for a second, before tossing it away with a cry of disgust. Starfire looked down at it to see what everyone was on about. What she saw made her breath run cold._

_Bumblebee's ice blue eyes stared lifelessly up at them from her severed head._

Beast Boy looked at Starfire in shock as she finished her story. The young Tameranian looked about to go into shock.

"Oh shit. Star, are you alright?"

"I am fine, Friend Beast Boy, but I fear Friend Cyborg is not. He has left the tower and has not yet returned."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven sat on her bed, deep in meditation. She was trying to figure out her feelings for Beast Boy. She liked having him as a friend. Though she'd never admit it to his face, he was funny, and she really liked it how he'd try to make her smile. But that time had come and gone. He had attacked her. She could not forgive him for that. Ever! The more she thought about it, the more she hated him.

Now, more than ever, she wanted to hurt me, make him feel her pain. Yes, she would do that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin looked up as Beast Boy entered the room with Starfire. The green changeling looked ready to utter a word but Robin cut him off.

"Go to her."

"Dude, Robin..."

"She managed to convince us that you weren't a threat. Now go talk to her."

Beast Boy walked down the hall towards Raven's room. When he reached her door, he took a deep breath and knocked.

"Yes?" came her beautiful voice from within.

"It's me" He said.

"I don't want to talk to you Beast Boy. What you did today is unforgivable. You can't just say 'sorry' after something like that. Time has to heal it."

"But Robin told me to-"

Raven's door flew open, and the demoness herself stood in front of him. Her dark power was surrounding her. Her eyes alone were enough to make Beast Boy recoil.

"I said I don't want to talk to you, Beast Boy. Just leave me alone. I will never forgive you for this." her words were fast and harsh.

"Come on, Rae..." He started.

"Don't EVER call me Rae! And don't think I'll just forget this! We're not friends anymore, Beast Boy! Now don't talk to me again. I HATE YOU!"

With that, she slammed her door, leaving a very hurt and confused Beast Boy standing in the hall.

"Raven..."

A/N Ok, so, this has to do with all these, but there are always a few spelling or grammar errors I discover when I read these AFTER I post them. I know what you're thinking, why don't I proof read these? Well, I do. I just don't get everything. I wished I did, but I don't. I think another 2 or 3 chapters will finish this story. I hope this story is different from the other fanfics you guys have been reading. And I hope it's enjoyable for y'all. Leave some more nice comments. Peace

A/N Ok, here's the reason: my old computer DID NOT have Microsoft word on it. I know, weird. But my shiny new laptop does, so I'm proof reading all of these chapters.


	8. Tea Cups

**Chapter 8: ****Tea Cups**

"I HATE YOU!"

Raven's voice echoed to the living room. Starfire was sitting on the couch, watching T.V. She was trying her best to distract herself after finding...what was left of Bumblebee. Normally the Tameranian would be crying over her dead friend, but she knew she had to be strong. From what she could see, the team was pulling apart at the seams. Beast Boy had gone crazy and attacked his friend. Cyborg had become strangely calm after Bumblebee. He had left without warning, not telling any of the Titans where he was going. Robin had kept alarmingly calm through the whole thing. She knew it was what Robin did when he was under stress. He kept his cool. After sending Beast Boy to talk to Raven, he had retired to his room. Starfire hoped he was coping.

Raven's shout made Starfire sit up. She looked in the direction of Raven's room. She saw Beast Boy walk out with his shoulders slumped. She quickly got up and flew over to him.

"Beast Boy. Your apology to Friend Raven did not go well?"

Beast Boy raised his eyes to his. She could see the confusion and hurt in them.

"It went horrible, Star. Didn't you hear her shout? She hates me. She never wants to see me again."

Beast Boy's gaze fell back to his feet. He walked over to the couch and flopped down on it. He turned on the T.V. and started flipping through channels. After finding nothing interesting on, he turned of the T.V. and walked to the kitchen. He got out the teapot, filled it with water, and put it on the stove. Herbal tea reminded him of Raven. Starfire walked up to the table. She sat down and then turned to face Beast Boy/

"All this trouble would not have come to us if the Jadin was not here."

Beast Boy spun around, his eyes on the young Tameranian princess.

"Raven told you guys, huh?"

Starfire nodded.

"She informed us yesterday while we were driving back to the Tower. It is he that is responsible for Bumblebee's death, yes?"

"And Terra's..." Beast Boy's eyes narrowed, his voice becoming a growl.

Starfire looked concerned for her friend. She reached out a hand and grabbed Beast Boy's.

"Beast Boy, if you do not wish to talk about it, then I shall..."

Beast Boy stopped her.

"No. It's ok, Star. It's just that...Terra betrayed us. She threw away our friendship like it was nothing. And when I found her dying, the only thing I could think of was to make sure she was cared for. I didn't want her to die, Star."

"There was no reason for you to want her to die, Beast Boy. Terra betrayed us, but she turned against Slade in the end. She saved us when she did not have to."

A high pitched whistle sounded. Beast Boy looked over at the teapot. Steam was coming out the spout. He walked over to the stove and took the teapot of the burner. He took out a green tea cup and set it down. He then opened the cupboard to get out the tea bags. He selected one, and then put it in the cup. He added the hot water slowly, so he wouldn't spill any. He went to the cupboard and got out the honey. He added more than a little, and stirred the tea. He sat back down at the table with his steaming cup.

A sound made both Titans look up. Raven was standing in the doorway. She looked around the room, nodded to Starfire, and made her way to the kitchen, not making eye contact with Beast Boy once. She stopped at the counter, reached up, opened the cupboard and took out her favorite blue tea cup. The, as if remembering who was there, she put it back and got out a black one instead. Beast Boy watched her put away the cup he got for her birthday. He felt torn up inside. Oh God! She really did hate him. She wouldn't even use the TEA CUT he picked out for her.

Beast Boy watched her pour the water in her cup. She took her cup and sat down, forgetting to add the tea bag. She seemed to notice her mistake right away, getting up and grabbing one. Beast Boy decided to try for a joke.

"Yeah. That's the funny thing about tea. You need to add a bag, you big sill-"

"I KNOW what I need, you little green turd! Don't talk to me!" Raven shouted, her eyes glowing black with energy. Beast Boy's tea cup exploded, showering him with scalding hot tea. A few sharp fragments of the tea cup stuck in his flesh. He cried in pain, his eyes watering. He jumped up and ran from the table, not looking back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin lay on his bed, pondering the last forty-eight hours. Everything in his world had turned upside down when Jadin had entered their lives. First Terra, and now Bumblebee had fallen to his sick mind. He seemed to really want the Titans to understand and fear him. He killed two of their friends without being provoked. But why? What did he have against the Titans?

Robin sighed and got up. He could sleep later. Right now he decided to go train. On his way out the door, he spotted a picture he had framed on his bedside table. It was a picture of the team, Terra included. Robin liked this picture of all the ones of the team. Maybe it was that Terra made the team feel complete. Maybe it was the fact that this was the one picture he had of the Titans and Terra where Beast Boy had his arm around Raven instead of Terra.

Anger blossomed in Robin. He grabbed the picture and threw it against the wall, the glass shattering. Robin let out a cry of rage, then let loose on the walls of his room. He punched and kicked until his fists bled and his feet ached. But he kept going.

"What did you do to my team? Everyone is on edge! Two of my teammates will never speak to each other again! Two of my friends are dead! Why are you doing this?"

Robin sank to his knees, exhausted. His door slid open, and Starfire poked her head in.

"Friend Robin, our good Friend Cyborg has returned."

And then she was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I looked all over the city. No sign of that bastard." said Cyborg, slamming his fist down on the table.

Beast Boy watched from over in the corner. Then he looked at Raven. She scowled at him, then looked away. Her reaction only deepened his growing feeling of depression.

_Terra's dead_. Beast Boy thought to himself. _And Raven hates me. Starfire understands, but she just isn't the same. And Robin will treat me like a threat from now on. And Cyborg...Cy just had his girlfriend killed by a psycho we can't catch. I feel so...so alone._

"...and I think we won't find Jadin. Not If he doesn't want us to. The only thing we CAN do is wait for him to kill again."

"I'll find him." said Beast Boy quietly.

"But we can't just wait for him to strike next. That's almost telling him that he's won."

"I'll find him!" said Beast Boy loudly.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Listen, B. I looked everywhere for him. If I couldn't find him, I don't know what kinda chance you'll have." said Cyborg.

"And, Beast Boy, if you leave now, you may very well turn up as Jadin's next victim." Robin pointed out.

"I don't care. I just want to make him pay after what he did to _my_ Terra. I really don't care what happens to me."

Cyborg gasped.

"B, you really don't mean that..."

"Yes I do, Cyborg."

"Friend Beast Boy..."

"I'm sorry, Star."

"Beast Boy, listen to reason..."

"I'm going after him, Robin."

Silence.

"Raven?"

Raven looked up. Beast Boy was staring right at her.

"You want me to go, don't you? You want me to die, just like you wanted Terra to die."

Raven grappled with her emotions. Happy was crying inside. Rage was smiling. She looked into Beast Boy's eyes, his large, beautiful, green eyes. Softly, she spoke...

"Yes..."

A/N I don't usually do this, but I want everyone to understand what I mean. When Raven says "Yes" to Beast boy at the end, it is like when Denathor says "Yes" to Faramir, after Faramir asks him "You would rather that our places be reversed. That he had lived. And I had died." That same kind of heart breaking answer.


	9. Caught

**Chapter 9: Caught**

The elevator descended. Beast Boy spent the short trip to the bottom floor of the tower with his head down. He just couldn't get Raven's last word out of his head. It wasn't really WHAT she said; it was how she said it. She spoke as if every fiber of her being believed it.

"She...she doesn't even want me around anymore." said Beast Boy, his eyes tearing up.

Before the green changeling could stop them, two tears fell from his eyes, followed by several more. When the elevator reached the bottom, he was kneeled on the floor sobbing. His shoulders shook with each new sob.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Beast Boy!" shouted Happy, her normally happy eyes filling with tears. Beside her, Anger laughed.

"He got what he deserved. He won't bother us again."

Happy rounded on her. She was not acting like her happy self at all.

"Why did you tell him that, Anger? Why would you not forgive him like the rest of us?"

"Because Raven's been angry with Beast Boy for a while now, and she needed Anger more than any other emotion." answered Anger, sticking out her tongue at Happy.

At this, Happy exploded.

"That doesn't give you a right to do whatever you want! You represent only a part of Raven, just like the rest of us! You alone can't decide how Raven treats her friends!"

"But I did this time, and no one stopped Me." said Anger.

Happy sighed. She was quiet for a while, before...

"Where's Affection?"

"She killed herself. Or rather, Raven did with her words." answered the yellow robed emotion, Wisdom.

Happy looked shocked.

"I didn't know emotions could...die..."

"Certainly." answered Wisdom. "What do you think happens to emotions that aren't used for a long time? They start to shrink, until they aren't corporeal anymore... There might still be flashes of them around, but the emotion they represent is quite dead."

"When Raven yelled at Beast Boy..." Wisdom continued "...Her anger for him overruled her affection. If Raven has a problem, it's her anger. So now affection is dead. Not in the whole sense of the word, but she is unable to make Raven feel anything. She will cease to exist until Raven has need of her again."

"And..." Wisdom added "I don't think Raven will anytime soon."

Happy looked at the yellow robed emotion.

"What is happening to my world?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What is happening to my world?_

The thought echoed through her mind. Raven was sitting on her bed, but she wasn't meditating. She was deep in thought. About Beast Boy, of all people. He had left because of her. Because she had as good as told him that she hated him. Of course, she HAD told him she hated him, but she decided this was worse. This...admitting that she wanted him to die.

Her first thought was that she didn't want him to die. Not at all.

_So why did I say it then?_ She asked herself.

Raven thought back over the last two days. It was Jadin. He had turned their world upside down. Hadn't Static warned her about that? How he could spread lies and deceit? How he could rip friends apart? Jadin, who had killed two of their fiends already?

_And Beast Boy is trying to find this man. If he dies, it's my fault!_

All at once, Raven jumped up.

"Oh GOD! Beast Boy! He's going to die!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy flew over the water towards Jump. He wasn't looking for Jadin; he was looking for an answer. Why had this...this...happened to them? Why was their friendship coming crashing down?

_How come Raven couldn't forgive me?_

Beast Boy reached the shore...and kept flying. He was flying over Downtown when an idea struck him. It was a terrible thought, but he knew it would make Raven happy.

_The last time I've ever get her to smile._

Beast Boy landed on the tallest skyscraper in Jump. He turned back into a human and walked to the edge. He looked down. The building had been rightly named. Five stories below him was the cloud layer. A jump from this height would certainly be fatal. Beast Boy got up on the small ledge and prepped himself.

"For you, Raven. And my unreturned love. Good-bye."

"Going somewhere, Beast Boy?"

At the sound of the voice, Beast Boy spun around, only to feel his feet leave the rooftop. He could see Jadin standing on the other side of the roof with his hand raised. Beast Boy floated in the air, helpless in the grasp of his power.

"So sorry to interrupt, but you and I have plans."

With that, and a wave of his hand, he forced Beast Boy into the rough sea of unconsciousness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven ran into the main room of the tower. Her teammates where all there. Robin looked up as she entered.

"Hello Rav---"

"Beast Boy! He's going to die!" Raven interrupted.

The three Titans looked at her. Then Starfire spoke.

"But Friend Raven. You told Friend Beast Boy that you wanted him to die. Was that an untruth?"

"YES! Yes, you stupid Tameranian! I don't want him to die! I love h--"

Raven was cut off by Robin's communicator. He took it off and set it on the table.

"Hello Titans." issued THE voice from the communicator. "Time's up. I hold another person dear to you."

"Beast Boy!"

Raven ran towards the door. Cyborg, who was in front of her, grabbed her to stop her.

"Easy, Rae. We don't know that."

"Yes. I. Do. Now let me go!" shouted Raven, squirming to get out of Cyborg's grip. She couldn't' think. It was like her emotions had gone insane inside her. She was desperate. On the table, Jadin's voice continued.

"I have a certain green friend of yours. And you are all going to listen to him die."


	10. Torture

**Chapter 10: Torture**

Beast Boy!" shouted Raven.

The half-demoness struggled against Cyborg's grip. The cybernetic teen held on to her with all his might.

"Raven! Hold still!"

The empath continued to struggle against him, her hot tears streaming down her face.

"NO! He's got Beast Boy! He'll kill him!"

"No one knows that for sure, Raven! Now hold still!"

"NO!"

With one final shout, Raven's powers took control. A tendril of dark energy shot out and knocked Cyborg away from her. The dark teen ran from the room. Cyborg jumped to his feet and ran over to the security computer.

"Computer, lock down the tower! Override Cyborg 10-60-32-A!"

With a mechanical BEEP, the computer complied. Steel covering shot down over all the windows. All the doors shut and locked. The lights shut off. A few seconds later, and blue emergency lights came on.

"Beast Boy!" NO!"

They could all hear the scream, all the fear, pain and anguish it carried.

But they couldn't do anything about it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy woke up the third time that day to find himself in some place other than his bed. His hands were tied behind his back once again, and he was gagged. He was being held in one if the old warehouses. He could smell the sea. He guessed they were by the Waterfront.

"Hello, Beast Boy." said Jadin, coming up behind him. Beast Boy could feel hands undoing the gag. So it dropped and he was free to talk and whine as he wished.

"You had better let me out of here." He growled. "It might go better for you."

"My dear green friend." said Jadin, smirking. "Do you really think you can escape? Or hope to offer me a challenge. YOU are MY prisoner. And you will stay that way, until such time as death releases you."

Beast Boy could just look at his captor. At least, he tried to. He really could only turn his head a little in the direction of Jadin's voice. His immediate reaction was that he would still please Raven with his death, but he brushed the thought from his mind. The truth was; Beast Boy didn't want to die. Even after Terra...he just couldn't face it. He was afraid. His next idea was to shift his form.

His first thought was a snake, so he could slip his bonds. But the first second the very idea of a snake entered his head, a high-pitched whine filled the room. To a normal human, it would be slightly painful. To Beast Boy, however...it was unbearable. His extra sensitive ears felt like they would explode. Just as quickly, the sound vanished, leaving Beast Boy gasping from pain, his ears ringing.

"You see? You are powerless." said Jadin, the hint of a diabolical smile on his face.

"And now...the fun begins..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A black raven flew up through the floor. Raven materialized, and then glared at Cyborg.

"Why did you do that? I hope you understand that you can't keep me in here."

Robin walked over to Raven; the glance he threw at his teammate was full of concern.

"Raven, you could have been walking into a trap. We don't know how much people Jadin has with him. You could be going to your death."

"I don't care. I need to help Beast Boy!"

Robin raised one of his eyebrows.

"But only an hour ago, you said you hated him. You pretty much told him you wanted him to die."

_Was it really only an hour ago?_

"I was mad. I was really mad. I just snapped. I want him here. I...I want him in my arms."

Raven sank down onto the couch, he whole body raking with sobs. Starfire flew over and landed next to her.

"Friend, are you admitting your feelings for Friend Beast Boy?"

Raven looked at her Tameranian friend, her eyes wet with unshed tears.

"Yes."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jadin walked around to stand in front of Beast Boy. In one hand, he held a long knife. Beast Boy could see the light reflecting off the sharpened blade. In the other hand, Jadin held a small cylinder.

"What are those?" asked Beast Boy, afraid of the answer.

"This, my dear friend..." Jadin held up his left hand, with the knife clutched in it "is a knife. I would have expected you to know that. And this..."He held up the cylinder "is a car cigarette lighter. To stop the bleeding."

"W-what blee-bleeding?" asked Beast Boy, his voice cracking. "What are you going to do?

"I'm going to remove a few fingers."

At that Beast Boy's blood ran cold. This madman was going to torture him. Until death!

"And your friends will listen." Jadin hissed, moving so Beast Boy could see the table behind him.

On it was his communicator.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the table, Robin's communicator flashed. Some thing was in front of the screen on Beast Boy's communicator, so they couldn't see anything. But they could hear it.

""I'm going to remove a few fingers." said Jadin's voice.

All the Titans listened, heartbroken, as there came the sounds of a muffled struggle. All at once, they heard the sickening sound of a blade cutting flesh.

And Beast Boy's agonizing screams.

Finally, Raven could take no more. One of the window coverings blew off the window frame, and the Titan's T.V. crumpled.

Raven threw herself on Robin.

"Tell him enough! Tell him we'll give him whatever he wants! Just get Beat Boy away from him!"

Robin nodded and picked up the communicator.

"Ok, that's enough, Jadin. What do you want from us?"

"Dear Robin, I do not want anything from you." There was a pause, before..."I would like you to do something for me."

"And that is...?" asked Robin.

"Listen to Beast Boy die."

Robin looked over at his team. Starfire was hugging her knees to her, saying a prayer in her native language. Raven was wrapped in Cyborg's arms. Tears were falling from her eyes, and she was begging Cyborg to bring Beast Boy back. It broke the cybernetic teen's heart to have to tell her he couldn't

A noise from the communicator brought Robin's attention back to it. Ragged breathing was coming over it. Then Jadin's terrifying voice.

"Come now, Beast Boy. That was only the first finger."


	11. Torture Redux

**Chapter 11: Torture R****edux**

"Make it stop, Robin! Make it stop!"

Raven was huddled in Cyborg's arms, crying for the life of her green friend. She was slowly breaking down. She was losing her control. Her powers were destroying the tower, little by little.

"Bring him back!"

Robin looked at the communicator in the center of the table. It had been silent for over an hour now. He didn't know whether Beast Boy was still alive, or if another one of their friends had fallen to Jadin's sick mind. He looked over at the half-demoness empath.

Raven's mind was in turmoil. She was terrified about what would happen to Beast Boy.

_And it's all my fault._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy was slumped forward, his bound hands keeping him from spilling of the chair. His breathing was ragged, and came in gasps. His face was a layer of black and blue bruises. His uniform was torn off his limbs, where Jadin had inflicted horrible cuts. But his hands were the worst for wear. He was missing the pinky and ring finger from his left hand and the pinky from his right.

All that remained of his fingers were shiny stumps, where the bone was visible. It was the most terrible pain in the world to have his fingers cut off, then to have the unbearable heat of a cigarette lighter applied.

But the real pain was in his head. He could hear Raven screaming his name over the communicator.

_She does care!_

But he couldn't understand why she hadn't come looking for him. He wanted nothing more than to be in her arms.

"Hello, Beast Boy. How are we holding up?"

Jadin came up behind Beast Boy and kneeled down, so his face was right next to Beast Boy's ear.

"I told you I would find her. And I found her. I told you I would hurt her. And listening to you slowly perish has certainly harmed her. I told you she would scream your name before the end. And. She. Will."

With that, Jadin walked over to the table and picked up the communicator. He opened it, activated it, and brought it over to Beast Boy.

"Let her know that you're still alive." He hissed in Beast Boy's ear.

Jadin held the communicator up to Beast Boy's mouth.

Beast Boy could think of only one thing to say.

"Raven."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven heard the communicator beep. And she heard the ragged breathing. Then she heard...

"Raven."

It was Beast Boy! He was still alive! She jumped off the couch and snatched up the communicator.

"Beast Boy? It's Raven."

"Hello, Raven." came Jadin's haunting voice. "Beast Boy doesn't want to talk to you. In fact, he CAN'T talk to you."

"What have you done to him? You foul...you evil..."

"Tsk-Tsk, Raven. Listen and...learn..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jadin put the communicator down on the table again, and picked up another knife. This one was smaller, but sharper.

"Does it sound like Raven cares for you? Because she doesn't. She never has, and never will care for you. She thinks you are a joke. But for my amusement..."

Jadin walked over to Beast Boy and raised his hand. To his horror, Beast Boy could feel his mouth opening and his tongue stuck out. Jadin smiled and bent down to Beast Boy's level.

"...scream for her."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the communicator, Raven suddenly heard the sound of a struggle. She could hear Beast Boy protesting in the background. He would yell a curse, and plead with his captor...but the most chilling of all was when he yelled her name, begging her to come and rescue him. Tears of rage and helplessness poured from Raven's eyes. The remaining windows shattered. Beast Boy's voice was suddenly cut off.

She heard the all too familiar sound of a blade cutting flesh, and Beast Boy's muffled sounds of pain. All of a sudden, his cries became clearer. But they were different somehow...distorted.

"Athin!"

The sound came over the communicator. It was Beast Boy's all right, but there was something horribly wrong with it. She picked up the communicator once again.

"Beast BOY!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Beast BOY!"

Jadin held up the communicator. His voice sounded happy...positively gleeful. He drew his face close to Beast Boy again.

"I told you she would scream your name. But this isn't the end. There are many more hours of pain for you in this world."

With that, he walked away.

Beast Boy made himself as comfortable as he could in his present conditions. It hurt to breath, and his mouth was constantly filling up with blood. He coughed, and a large amount of the crimson liquid splattered his uniform.

Beast Boy sighed, and then cursed himself. It just hurt more.

It would be a long night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Raven was running. She was running through a field. All her tracks disappeared behind her. She could see Beast Boy, his back to her. She shouted his name, and ran faster. He turned to her, and the joy on his face was evident. She skidded to a stop in fount of him, but he continued to stare behind her. She looked behind her but couldn't see anyone. She looked back toward Beast Boy...and stood shocked. He was embracing Terra! As she watched, the two leaned in for a kiss. It only lasted a second before Terra jerked her head back. Beast Boy screamed and covered his mouth with his hands. Blood was seeping through his fingers. Raven looked back to Terra. She had her teeth bared in an animalistic snarl. And between her teeth..._

"NOOOOO!"

Raven sat bolt upright in her bed, her breath coming in short gasps. Her whole body was covered in cold sweat. She quickly shook her head to lose the rest of the dream. Terra was dead. Gone forever.

Raven sighed, and started to dress.

When she arrived in the kitchen five minutes later, she found the rest of the Titans sitting at the table. A box was resting on the table, which all the Titans were looking at.

Robin looked up as Raven entered. He smiled.

"Morning, Raven. We got something."

"I can see that. What is it?"

"Funny thing. It's addressed to you. Here" He shoved the box over to her.

Raven walked over to the box. She pulled a small pocket knife from inside her cloak and cut the tape. She opened the box. Inside was...another box. This one was smaller and white. She took a deep breath and opened it. The first thing she noticed was a note. It was on a slightly crumpled piece of paper, and it appeared to be written in blood! Raven gasped.

"Beast Boy!"

She quickly took the note out of the box. Underneath was...

Raven screamed. And screamed. And screamed.

A/N I don't know how many of you know this, but the title of this chapter can be read two ways. It can of course be read as "Re-Ducks" or as "Re-Do" Thank You


	12. Beast

**Chapter 11: Beast**

Robin ran over to Raven, who was still screaming.

"Raven! What is it?"

Raven didn't answer him. She couldn't. But she stopped screaming. She pointed to the box with a shakey hand. The other four Titans leaned it close to get a look.

"Oh my God!"

"Friend Beast Boy!"

'B! NO!"

Raven dried her eyes on her sleeve. She had to be strong. For Beast Boy. She took a deep breath and reached into the box. When she drew her hand out again, she was holding three of Beast Boy's fingers and his tongue.

"OH GOD! Beast Boy, what is he doing to you?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Feeling better are we, dear Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy tried to raise his head, but it was no good. He was bruised too badly, and his mouth felt like it would burn away.

"Come now..." said Jadin. "Not _tongue-tied_, are we?"

Beast Boy looked up at his captor. His heart was filled with hate and his eyes burned with rage.

"What are you thinking, Beast Boy? That you would like to attack me...?"

Jadin slowly bent down to Beast Boy's level.

"I knew I could bring out the best in you... or have I? Maybe we shall start breaking bones. Or maybe I can hurt that little friend of yours..."

"NO! Don ou touc hah."

That all Beast Boy could get out of his mouth. But the real change was in his body, He could feel his spine lengthening, his teeth becoming fangs...

Beast Boy started growing, his muscled arms and legs snapping his bonds. Free now, he slumped to the ground where he continued to transform. Jadin took one step back, then two, but then collected himself. He smiled.

"So it only takes a mention of harm to come to her for you to change."

The Beast jumped up, its heavily muscled legs preparing to spring. Jadin saw the sudden change in its stance, and readied himself. As the Beast lunged, Jadin flipped backwards onto a table. He raised his hand, and the Beast was hurled back. As it struck, the Beast let out a howl of pain. Jadin saw with satisfaction that it had been skewered on a jagged pipe that was jutting out from the wall.

The Beast howled and pulled itself away from the wall. The pipe was pulled backwards through its body with a horrible squelching sound. It was enough to make even Jadin wince. He reached a hand to his belt and removed the cylinder. He ignited it and a beam of red energy extended from one end. Jadin waved it in front of the Beast, the weapon's hum menacing. The Beast stopped, as if it knew to be wary of the glowing blade. Then it charged. Jadin rolled to one side as it passed him, swinging his weapon as he did.

The Beast roared with pain. Jadin looked up to see it clutching a stump where its hand had been. The Beast started to shrink, its fangs turned back into teeth, its thick muscles vanished, and its fur was sucked back into its skin as Beast Boy appeared where it had been but seconds before. He lay groaning on the ground, a pool of blood slowly gathering underneath him, from where the pipe had impaled him. Jadin walked up to him.

"Look at yourself, Beast Boy. Look at what your anger has done to you. Now you are going to die. You are going to die cold and bleeding. You are going to die helpless. And. You. Will. Die. Alone."

Beast Boy looked up at his captor, his eyes pleading with him. He opened his mouth, but he was too weak to even talk. Jadin slowly shook his head.

"No, Beast Boy. This isn't the end. Not yet. First, I feel like breaking something."

He raised his hand. Once again, Beast Boy was helpless in his power. His arm extended outwards. Jadin walked up to it.

"It will only hurt for a second."

With that, he broke Beast Boy's arm with a quick jerk and a few deft movements of his hands. Beast Boy felt, with shock, his other arm extending. Jadin quickly snapped that one as well. He turned his attention to Beast Boy's legs. Each new jerk and snap made Beast Boy scream.

The pain was unbearable. Beast Boy's eyes teared up, then tears started dropping. Jadin lowered his hand, and Beast Boy sunk to the floor. His breathing was ragged. His heartbeat was slow. Jadin viewed him with disdain for a few seconds before turning and walking away. Beast Boy watched him go, heard his final words.

"Let this be our parting. For now. Let your friends find you like this. Let them watch you die. That, my boy, is the way to destroy someone."

And then he was gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Raven, will you stop pasing, you're driving me insane."

"I'm worried about, Beast Boy."

"I know so am I. But you need to calm down."

"NO! I will not calm down! I think you should take this more seriously! He could be dead! He most likely is dead. And you don't care!"

Robin sighed. Raven had been like this ever since Beast Boy had been captured. He had been getting tired of it, but she had came to his room weeping, and his anger had evaporated. He felt horrible for not being there for her. He knew Cyborg felt the same way. It galled him even more to know that Starfire had been there for Raven since hour one.

Robin was just opening his mouth to apologize to Raven when the latter's communicator beeped. She flipped it open and looked at the screen.

"Yes, Gear? What? You have! When! What? Ok, we're be right there."

She closed her communicator and turned to Robin.

"They've found Beast Boy. He's at the hospital. And he isn't in good shape."


	13. Found

**Chapter 13: Found**

Raven, Robin, and Starfire walked down the hall. They were currently trying to find Beast Boy's room at the hospital, after being fed some very confusing directions by a nurse who may have not wanted them there. Cyborg had gone off by himself to try to find the bathroom. They turned what felt like the one thousandth corner when they heard someone running up behind them.

"Raven! Robin! Starfire!"

The Titans turned. Gear was running towards them. When he caught up, he shook Robin's hand briefly before being pulled into a bone-crushing hug by Starfire.

"Friend Gear! We have not seen you for the longest time!"

Gear looked over at Robin once Starfire had let him go.

"Does she always get like this, or only over me?"

Robin smiled, and then put his arm around Starfire.

"She pretty much does that to everyone. It's just something you get used to."

"And does she _always _refer to forty-eight hours as 'the longest time'?"

Robin let out a chuckle. Starfire could be like a child sometimes.

"She refers to every amount of time over one hour to be a long time. It's another thing you get used to."

Gear looked over at Raven. The dark empath was checking the directions she had insisted the nurse write down for them.

"Hello, Raven. You're awfully quiet."

Raven glanced up at Gear.

'First, I am ALWAYS quiet. Second, I'm a little distracted. It seems a certain nurse gave us bad directions. According to these, room 201 should be on the third floor."

Gear smiled.

"Well, the nurse was half wrong. Beast Boy's in room _301_, which IS on the third floor. In fact, you walked right past us. Static sent me out to get you before you toured the entire hospital."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg turned another corner. The cybernetic teen had been looking for a bathroom for a good fifteen minutes now.

"It's got to be around here somewhere." Cyborg said to himself. "This is a hospital. Hospitals have bathrooms. Simple logic...AHH! Here we go!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's just in here. Static and I've been standing watch over him. We found him a few hours ago in an abandoned warehouse. Jadin has this thing for warehouses, I guess. Anyway, when we found him, he was in pretty bad shape. He had lost a lot of blood, his tongue had been cut out, and he was missing a finger."

Raven looked at Gear. She felt her emotions acting up, but forced them down, for the time being.

"We were sent a box containing his tongue and _three _of his fingers. You only said he was missing one."

"Well, he was only missing one...from one hand."

Raven felt her heart skip a beat. She grabbed Gear's shoulder. When she spoke, the emotion in her voice was plain.

"What do you mean 'from one hand'? What happened to his other hand?"

Gear was about to respond when an interruption walked around the corner in the form of Cyborg.

"YO! I found the bathroom, y'all. It's just around the corner from here. And I was looking for it for TWENTY minutes! Now that's just hysterical."

"That's great, Cyborg." started Robin. "But Gear was telling us about Beast Boy."

"Ohhh. Sorry, Gear."

Cyborg walked up to Gear and shook his hand.

"Haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm sorry about that, Titans. Static and I decided that it would be better if we didn't appear to be in contact with you. That way Jadin might have left you alone. That plan didn't work so--"

Raven cut him off.

"Never mind right now, Gear. What about Beast Boy?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He was running __through__the__ city. He was chasing something, but he didn't know what it was. Whatever it was, he only caught glimpses of it as he pursued it...All at once, his surroundings changed. He was in Titan's Tower, facing the table. At the table sat Jadin, that superior smile plastered on his face. On his plate were the heads of the other four Titans..._

Beast Boy's eyes shot open. Only a few inches from his own were two violet orbs.

_Raven!_

As Beast Boy's eyes took in her beautiful face, his eyes filled with tears. Finally she had found him. Finally she had saved him.

Raven saw the tears in Beast Boy's eyes. She could also see that one of his eyes was bloodshot. It looked like a vessel had burst. In simple terms, he looked like he had been through Hell. And she cursed herself for not being there to help him.

"Hello, Beast Boy."

_That's it? That's all you can say? 'Hello Beast Boy?' You can do better __than__ that Raven!_

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I understand that..."

"Athin, thop."

Raven looked at Beast Boy. Even those little words had taken a lot out of him. She could see the longing in his eyes. The love. She could feel the tears.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy!" Raven sobbed, getting up and running from the room, her tears following her out.

Beast Boy could just stare at the spot where she had been.

_Why does she hate me?_

Beast Boy's eyes closed.


	14. Hospital

**Chapter 14: Hospital**

"Hello, Friend Beast Boy!" squealed Starfire. "Raven told us that you had awoken."

Beast Boy looked up at the happy alien. He was happy to see her, in fact, he was happy to see all his friends, but he really wanted to talk to Raven after she ran out on him.

"Ey, arfie." was all he could manage. Starfire gasped.

"You are not able to speak because of what the Jadin has done, yes.?

"Ecus Ain ut ot m ong?"

"Yes...that..." finished the Tameranian princess. She could feel her eyes beginning to tear up.

Cyborg walked in the room. His expression was grim, but he lightened when he saw his green friend.

"Hey, B. How'ya holdin' up?"

"'m ine. Ou?"

"To tell you the truth, B, I've been worried sick about you. We all heard Jadin cut off your fingers. And Raven said she heard the whole tongue thing happen."

"That's because she did." said Robin as he entered. he walked right to Beast Boy's bed and put his hand on Beast Boy's head.

"How're you feeling?"

"He says that he has the feelings of good."

"Thanks Starfire."

"No, man. He said he was doin' fine. I don't think he'll be feeling 'good' for a while."

Beast Boy looked on. His team was talking about him almost as if he wasn't in the room. He knew it was because they were worried about him, but he just wanted to get home and rest...and maybe talk to Raven.

"Ere's Athin?" he asked the room, which grew quiet.

Cyborg and Robin looked at each other. Then Cyborg spoke up.

"She's gone, B. Went back to the tower right after she told us you were up."

"Please Friends, but perhaps we could take Beast Boy back to the tower and he could see Raven there?"

"Sorry, Starfire, but Beast Boy's going to have to stay here. Jadin broke all four of his limbs."

"The Jadin has broken all of Friend Beast Boy's limbs?" asked Starfire.

"According to Gear." Cyborg told her.

"E id. said Beast Boy.

"Alright, so he did." said Cyborg

"But why did Friend Raven not heal Friend Beast Boy's injuries?" asked Starfire.

"I dunno, Star, she left in kind of a hurry. And who knows if she can ever heal bones..."

"It is so. She healed Friend Robin when he broke his leg."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't know Rae could do that." He said, in a slightly amazed voice.

"On't all 'er "Ae" said Beast Boy.

Cyborg chuckled.

"It's ok, buddy. She forgives you for calling her Rae. Hell, she forgives you for alot of things."

" 'm ired."

"You're tired, huh? Well, then, we'll see you soon, B"

"Ye."

"Good bye Friend Beast Boy."

The three Titans exited. Beast Boy wondered why Raven hadn't come with them. Maybe she was still mad at him for something. Maybe she didn't want to see him ever again. The very thought made him tear up.

_I wish Jadin had finished me off._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven sat in her room, thinking. She was overjoyed that Beast Boy was alright. Hell, she had prayed for him even. She never told him, but he meant more to her then the others did. Not a lot more, but more. She hated seeing him like this. He looked so miserable, lying there not being about to move. She knew that she should heal him...but part of her was almost glad that he was injured. He had left her in a hospital bed after all. But then again, she hadn't been attacked and tortured by a madman..

_I hate myself for this. This feeling I get around him. Like I want to protect him from anything._

_Well, maybe it's time I should act on that feeling._

Raven got up from her bed and crossed to the door. She had just about reached it when it slipped open to reveal Cyborg. He stood facing her for several seconds before speaking.

"We just got back from the hospital. Beast Boy fell asleep while Star was reciting the "Tameranian Ode to Joy" and all of its 9000 verses."

This got a smirk from Raven.

"It's good to hear that he's acting like himself again."

Cyborg looked at her, his head shaking slightly.

"No, Raven. I think it'll be quite a while before he's himself again. He has just been through enough to kill a normal person."

Raven looked at her feet, then met Cyborg's gaze again.

"I know..."

"I was joking about the Ode to joy thing. Beast Boy just got tired and told us he wanted to sleep. Do you know what the first thing he asked was?"

"What?"

"He wanted to know where you were. It wasn't cool of you to just take off like that. He went through Hell, and the only person he really wanted to see was with him for about two seconds before leaving."

"I know, but I couldn't bare to see him like that."

"Neither can we, Rae. But we know he needs us. He needs you most of all. I don't know if you know this, but the little grass stain cares about you. Alot."

Raven felt her heart jump.

"He...cares about me?" she asked.

"Yeah. So the least you can do is go back there and heal him."

"You're right, Cyborg. I'll go now."

Raven started to leave, but Cyborg grabbed her arm.

"You'll go later. First, we're going for pizza. All of us."


	15. Pizza

**Chapter 15: Pizza**

"Raven?"

Raven glanced up at the sound of her name. She saw Cyborg looking at her, concern written on his face.

"Pizza not your think, huh?"

"No. We have it so much. And…"

She paused as a tear rolled down her cheek. Cyborg leaned ion closer to her.

"…I'm worried about Beast Boy. A lot."

Cyborg offered her a smile, his eyes displaying calm and understanding.

"I know, Raven. We all are. But he's been found now. He's in the hospital. He'll be fine."

Raven nodded, her tears continuing to fall.

"I know…but I still worry."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Beast Boy was walking down a street in Jump. It was a beautiful spring day. The sun was shining. Bird were flying overhead, filling the air with their joyful songs. It was d__ays like these that made Beast B__oy happy to be alive.__ He was watching the sidewalk ahead of him when he saw a flash of golden hair. He looked over and spotted Terra across the street. Beast Boy started to cross the street, calling out her name._

_"Terra! Hey, Terra!"_

_Terra turned around. He eyes lit up as she saw who was hailing her._

_"Beast Boy!"_

_The two meet in a flurry of arms. Beast Boy threw his arms around the blonde, squeezing her as though he'd never let go. Two fat tears leaked out of his eyes and fell into her soft gold-hued hair.__ Terra hugged him back._

_"I missed you, Terra."_

_"I missed you too, BB."_

_The two drew apart for a minute before leaning in and sharing a kiss. To Beast Boy, the kiss was the ultimate proof that HIS Terra had come back to him. Just as he was about to surrender to the moment, he felt a sharp pain in the region of his mouth. He pulled back, gasping in pain._

_Terra stood in front of him, blood covering her face. She appeared to be sticking her tongue out at him, but Beast Boy knew that it wasn't her tongue._

_Quite__suddenly, Terra disappeared. In her place was Jadin. He smiled at Beast Boy._

_"Hello, dear Beast Boy. Hard not having her around, isn't it? I imagine it's even harder to speak without your tongue.__ What's that, Beast Boy?"_

_" 'm oin 'oo ill ou!"_

_"I'm sorry, Beast Boy. I haven't the slightest idea what you're saying."_

_Promptly, Jadin turned back into Terra, this time holding a long knife. She advanced towards Beast Boy. Beast Boy backed up a step._

_"Erra__? Ut __r__ ou oing?"_

_Terra didn't answer. She just lunged for Beast Boy and shoved the knife into his heart. Beast Boy heard her parting words as he sank into darkness._

_"Remember me."_

"Erra!"

Beast Boy jerked awake. He sat up, cold sweat running down his brow. He glanced around. He was still lying in the hospital bed. His heart was beating fast. He wanted to put his hand on it, to slow the rhythm, but his limbs were all in casts. He felt helpless. He had failed the girl her loved. And the girl he was falling in love with had walked out on him when he needed her most. He had never felt so alone in his life. There was no way to get Terra back for him.

Then it hit him. There was a way!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven slowly chewed her mouthful of pizza. True, she knew Beast Boy was safe in the hospital, but she couldn't help but worry about him. She had been doing a lot of worrying about him as of late. She felt like she was the only one who could protect him. And, yes, it had broken her heart to hear Jadin torturing him. She shook her head to loss her dark thoughts and tried to concentrate on Cyborg's story.

"…and so the dude had the nerve to pass me. ME! Who tries to pass a Teen Titan? So I figured the dude wanted a race. So I floored it, and the little bastard is still somewhere in Steel City."

"Simply marvelous, friend Cyborg."

"Yeah, it was pretty sweet."

Raven sighed. Cyborg could get too carried away with his stories. She got to her feet.

"Can we please go see Beast Boy now?"

Cyborg looked about to launch into another story, but he recovered well.

"Sure thing, Raven."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The Titans walked through the hospital halls toward Beast Boy's room. Raven was feeling a little nervous. She didn't know what to expect from Beast Boy. Would he be mad after she walked out on him? Would he be thankful that she had come back?

Cyborg put a hand on Raven's shoulder. She looked up into his eyes; both his real and cybernetic one.

"He'll be thrilled to see you, Rae. Just don't leave him this time."

_I won't. _thought Raven.

"I won't."

Cyborg offered her a smile, before removing his hand and continuing on his way.

Raven hurried to catch up.

Starfire was deep in thought. She was relieved that her friend Beast Boy had been found, and she was thankful that he was alive. But she was horrified at the injuries that he has sustained. To have three of his fingers and tongue and then finally his hand cut off. And then to have all the bones in his body broken. Starfire had to stifle a tear. She was more emotional than her team mates, she would admit it. It was because on her planet, emotions were encouraged to be expressed. Her people did frown upon showing kindness to strangers, which is why she had found it so strange that Robin had shown her kindness all those years ago when she had arrived on Earth.

"Starfire?"

Robin's voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked over to see him with a look of concern on his face. She plastered a smile on her face. He continued to stare at her, raising one eyebrow. Finally, she knew it was no use and she let the smile slide off her face.

"Yes, Robin?"

"Are you OK, Starfire?"

"No, I am not alright. I fear for Friend Beast Boy still. I am pleased to find that he is alive, but the extent of his injuries at the hand of the Jadin alarms me."

In truth, Starfire had been almost as desperate as Raven to have Beast Boy back while he was in Jadin's clutches. She was very fond of the little green changeling. She often enjoyed his humor, even if she didn't always understand. To hear him in such peril and to see Raven so emotionally distressed was heartbreaking in the least.

"I do to, Starfire."

Robin had maintained his role as cool, emotionless leader throughout the whole thing. Though it had torn him up inside. He was also close to Beast Boy. He had wanted nothing more than to leave the tower and find Beast Boy. But his sense told him that he wouldn't have found them, and that Beast boy would have died before he could get to him. Of course, he was worried about Raven almost as much as he was about Beast Boy. He had never seen her so desperate to do anything in her life. It caused him pain to see his team mate in such an emotional wreck. He didn't like Raven in the same way as he did Starfire, but he would have done anything to make her happy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the others were preoccupied with their separate thoughts, Cyborg was lost in his own. When he first heard that Jadin had had his little green buddy hostage, he had wanted to tear the guy limb from limb. Nothing had ever hurt him as much as having to listen to one of his team mates slowly die. And to see the devastating effect it had on his "little sister". He had been overjoyed when he had heard that BB would be fine. He had cried when he had seen his friend. Jadin had destroyed him. Not as much as he could have, but Beast Boy's body and soul were broken. And it had almost killed him to hear Beast Boy talking without a tongue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy was just closing his eyes for a nap when his door opened. He looked up. A second later he experienced the most joy he had felt after Static and Gear had saved him. Raven was standing in his room. She spent a few seconds looking over him, then rushed to his bedside and threw herself on him. He returned the hug as best he could.

"Oh, Beast Boy…"

A tear dropped from Raven's eye, followed by several more. She buried her head in Beast Boy's chest and sobbed. As she lay crying, she felt Beast Boy's hand stroking her hair, offering comfort. She welcomed it. She pulled herself away from him.

"Beast Boy, I'm going to heal you. I can heal bones, but it will take a while. The whole process works better if you're relaxed. So just sleep."

Beast Boy's eyes were getting heavy. But he wanted to stay awake.

"Beast Boy. Sleep. I'm here. You're safe."

Beast Boy closed his eyes. The word reverberated in his mind

_Safe._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Beast boy and Raven stood hand in hand, walking through the park. The day was dark, and there was rain falling, but none of it was falling on the two Titans. Beast Boy felt so happy, so complete. The pair stopped at the tree which Raven so frequently sat under while the others played football or whatever. Beast Boy sat down at the foot of the tree, and then Raven lay down next to him, her head snuggling into his chest. She closed her eyes. Beast Boy stroked her hair, marveling in her beauty. He closed his eyes._

_Happy._

_Beast Boy__ opened his eyes a second later. Instead of Raven, he was acting as a pillow for Terra! He looked up and saw the other Titans engaged in a game of tag. Her looked over and saw Raven, the usual book in her hands. As he watched, she looked over at Terra and him. However, she looked back down at the book as soon as she saw him staring._

_A sound made Beast Boy look down. Terra was waking up. She opened her eyes and leaned upwards. Beast Boy kissed her. This time__, t__here was no pain of his tongue being ripped out.__ Terra stared into his eyes._

_"I love you__ Beast Boy."_

Beast Boy sprang awake. He felt a dull ache. He moved his arms and legs experimentally. He felt no pain, just the aches. He closed his eyes.

_Terra._

_W_hen he opened them again, a few tears spilled out. Then he felt it. The aching in his heart the Raven had not been able to heal. Terra! He missed Terra. Now they could never be together. Unless…

But was he willing to go that far? When Raven had pulled him from the brink of death?

Beast Boy got up. Swinging his legs out from his bed, he took a few shaky steps. He found he could walk without too much difficulty. He walked over to his dresser and pulled open the top drawer. After moving things around, he found what he was looking for. From the drawer he pulled a small but sharp pocket knife. He opened one of the many tools on it, and held it up so the light caught the shiny, sharp blade. He knew that he was being selfish, but the pain in his heart from Terra was just too much. He had to be with her.

He lowered the blade to his wrist.


	16. Starfire

**Chapter 16:****Starfire**

Beast Boy lowered the knife. No, he wouldn't do it. He loved Terra, but not enough to kill himself over. Sure, she was pretty, and smart, and totally awesome…NO! He shook his head to lose the feeling of guilt he was experiencing. He decided to seek help. After all, hadn't his friends said they would be there for him if he ever needed them? But which of his friends should he go talk to? Cyborg was his best friend, and would understand where he was coming from. Robin, his fearless leader, would understand, but he just wasn't on the same level as Cyborg. Raven would make the best choice, but his two encounters with her after he had been found were…brief. And that just left Starfire, who might over react to him. Of course, she was always there for him to talk to. He just never did. Beast Boy sighed, closed the knife and set it on the table, and got to his feet.

The door opened as Beast Boy stepped out into the hall. He glanced in both directions, such as one would when crossing a busy highway, and started in the direction of Starfire's room. He started to walk when he remembered something. He quickly turned around and walked back to his room. The hiss of hydraulics was heard as his door slid open once again. Beast Boy walked into his room and retrieved a square carrying case from beneath his desk. It had been a present from Robin. Now it would come in handy. He exited his room once again and headed for Starfire's room. He hoped that she was still awake. After all, it was still relatively early in the evening. He arrived and pressed his ear to the door.

"Does my little bumgorf require a nap?"

Beast Boy smiled. Starfire would really make a good mother someday. He backed up and knocked. He heard Starfire rush over to the door. A second later it opened, revealing the Tameranian princess with her larva under one arm.

"Friend Beast Boy! I was just laying Silkie down for his nap. What do you require?"

Beast Boy smiled and pushed past her. He glanced around her room before spotting what he was after. He went over to the desk in the corner of room. He set the carrying case on the table and started unzipping it. He opened it and pulled out a Toshiba laptop. He set it on the desk and opened it. He started it up and, taking the cable, plugged it into the outlet under Starfire's desk. Starfire walked over.

"Friend, what are you doing with the computer that belongs on the tops of laps?"

The laptop was a good one. Beast Boy already had the Word program opened. He flexed his fingers and started typing.

_Robin got me this thing a few weeks ago. I figured that it would make it easier to understand me if I just typed out what I wanted to say instead of saying it__. You know, since the whole tongue thing._

Starfire leaned down and read what Beast Boy had typed.

"Yes, that makes good sense."

Beast Boy chuckled and kept typing.

_I had a dream. While __you__ guys were bringing me to the tower after Raven healed me._

"I dream every night. Perhaps you wish to share dreams with me?"

_Maybe some other time, Starfire. I wanted to talk with you about mine._

"Of course, glorious Friend."

_Well, it was about Terra. We were in the park together, under that tree that Raven always reads under. And you guys were there. Playing a game. I can remember plenty of times when we were there when Terra and I would lie under that tree, watching our friends play. I think it was a memory._

"And where was good friend Raven?"

_Funny thing. She was sitting under a different tree.__ Big surprise, huh? __And she did sneak a glance at me and Terra. _

"Did Raven say anything to you?"

_No, she just looked at us. Then she hid behind her book when I saw her watching._

"Are you certain this is all? No anger or tears?"

_Anger…tears…what are you talking about, Starfire?_

"While Terra was with us, the two of you spent much time together. This had a…certain effect on Raven."

_What do you mean, Star?_

"She was constantly distracted with her meditation, she was oddly bitter, and she was barely seen outside her room. Then one night she came to my room in tears."

_Tears…? What…?_

"She told me that she missed having you around. I was puzzled by this, so I asked her about it. She told me that you were always with Terra, and that you hadn't spoken to her in days. You had even ceased the annoying of her."

_Missed me? I thought she didn't want me around._

"She never said that to you. You have assumed. She told me that she enjoyed your company, however flawed it was. She told me that she secretly loved your jokes, no matter how immature and childish they seemed."

_And she didn't tell me because…?_

"Because you were always with Terra. But Terra is gone now."

_Thanks for reminding me, Star. In fact, that was the real reason I came here. To talk about Terra. And what I feel for her…still._

"Very well, Friend Beast Boy. Continue."

_I've been having dreams about her for a few days. In some of them, she's the one ripping my tongue out. In some of them, she's the one who protects me from Jadin. And in a few, we are together. Happy._

"It is always difficult to deal with the loss of someone you know, Beast Boy. Even more so when it is someone you love."

_I just feel…like it's my fault…somehow. I know it isn't, but I can't shake the feeling. By the way, typing with one hand really sucks._

"You are doing marvelous, friend. And no, the death of Terra is not your fault."

_I just miss her. I feel like she was the only one who understood me. She was my everything. Star, can you keep a secret?_

"Of course, honored friend. Please, tell all that is troubling you."

_In my room, when I woke up…I wanted so bad to be with Terra. I felt like I couldn't go on without her. I considered killing myself._

"Friend Beast Boy, YOU DID NOT! Why would you even think of such a thing?"

_I was depressed, Star. I felt like no one would ever understand me or be there for me._

"But we all are here for you. Even Raven."

_I know, Star. That's why I'm here. Thank you._

"Ohh, it was my pleasure, friend."

_That's pretty much everything I wanted to say. I feel a lot better about this; good night, Starfire._

"Good night, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy shut down his laptop, a feeling of elation spreading through him. He certainly felt better after speaking with someone. True, they didn't cover much, but he still felt better. He packed up his laptop, and was about to leave when he looked behind him. Starfire was standing watching him. As he turned around, she offered a small smile. Beast Boy walked over to her, put down his laptop, and threw his arms around her in a hug. She looked startled, then hugged him back, the familiar bone-crushing feeling making Beast Boy's feeling of elation grow. He was back with his friends. Two tears leaked out of his eyes and onto Starfire's shoulder.

"I ove uo, Arfie."

"I love you too, Good Friend Beast Boy."


	17. Friends

**Chapter 17: Friends**

The day dawned bright and early. Beast Boy opened his eyes to blinding sunlight streaming in his window. After his talk with Starfire, he had returned to his room, set his laptop down on his desk, climbed into bed, and fallen straight to sleep. Maybe Starfire had cast a spell on him, maybe she just had put his mind to rest, but he had slept like a baby. She was a good friend.

Beast Boy climbed out of bed rather difficultly, due to his missing hand. He then went through his morning routine. Mainly, he turned into a cat and began stretching. Unfortunately, he also was missing a limb as a feline. As he stretched, Beast Boy could hear multiple creaks and cracks. It felt good to stretch his bones after everything he had been through. Raven had done a great job healing him, but he was still a little sore.

The smell of cooking food reached his nostrils. Not wanting to ruin the morning by engaging Cyborg in an argument about meat, Beast Boy shifted back into his human form and stood up. Of course, it would be pointless to argue when no on e could understand him. All too soon, he heard footsteps approaching his room. And then there was Starfire's voice at his door.

"Friend, we wish for you to join us for the meal of the morning."

Beast Boy appreciated her coming down to his room just to ask for him to have breakfast for them, but he didn't feel like cooking his own breakfast, let alone asking one of the others to. Starfire was persistent, however.

"Please, Beast Boy. Cyborg has cooked the dogs of the tofu."

_This_ got Beast Boy's attention. He knew Cyborg hated everything to do with tofu. But he had still cooked it for Beast Boy. That said something. Beast Boy mentally marked Cyborg a few notches higher on his list of decent people. He stood up and moved to his door. It slid open to reveal the Tameranian princess, her beautiful green eyes brimming with happiness. She smiled at him before pulling him into another bone-crushing hug.

"Good morning, dear friend!"

Beast Boy hugged her back, and ran a finger through her hair. He was grateful for everything Starfire had done, and he was happy to have her with him now, but she was not the one he really wanted to see. He needed to talk to Raven. And wanted to.

"Arfie, is Athin…?"

'Please, no more talking. Follow me."

Beast Boy shrugged and followed her. She led him to the living room. Surprisingly the lights were off. Usually Cyborg would be engaged in some sort of video game. Starfire glided over to the door and enter the kitchen.

"He has arrived."

Beast Boy was still investigating the living room when he heard it. Several someone's creeping out of the kitchen. He could see them well enough in the dark. And they were bringing him breakfast, from the look of a platter that the tall one was holding. Beast Boy knew who they were and what was going to happen when the lights came on, but he decided to act surprised, for their sake. Without warning, the lights snapped on.

"Welcome back, Beast Boy!"

The lights revealed Beast Boy's team mates clustered around him. He looked around the room with new eyes. It had been decorated.

_Probably while I__ was asleep_Hethought.

There was a large green banner hung on the wall, the words printed on it being what the Titans had just said. There was his breakfast. Or lunch. Cyborg _had_ made the "dogs of the tofu". Beast Boy felt his heart swell with emotion. He turned to find Cyborg standing behind him. The little green changeling pointed all around the room, then at himself. Cyborg nodded.

"Yep. We did all this for you, B."

Beast Boy was not prepared for what came next. Cyborg swept his little green buddy up in his arms. Beast Boy was shocked. Cyborg _never_ hugged anyone.

"Man, is it good to have you back, B."

No sooner had Cyborg dropped Beast Boy then Robin came up and thumped him on the back.

"Thought we had lost you there, Beast Boy. Welcome back."

But Beast Boy was already looking for someone else. His eyes automatically moved to the couch were she normally was, but all he could see was the half-circle, Raven-less sofa. He turned around, hoping maybe he had missed her in the excitement. But no, there were only his four team mates. Starfire noticed the questioning light in his eyes.

"Friend Raven has not yet come out of her room. I do not know what is wrong."

Beast Boy could see the almost apologetic look in Starfire's eyes. He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. It wasn't her fault.

Cyborg moved to the little table and picked up Beast Boy's breakfast, which was on a tray. He moved toward the kitchen.

"What say we move somewhere more eating friendly?"

Best Boy chuckled and followed his friends into the kitchen. He sat down at the main table and Cyborg set his breakfast down in front of him. He raised a tofu dog to his mouth and ate it in one bite, swallowing almost as soon as it was in his mouth. He ate two more before feeling the food in his stomach. He looked up to see the other Titans watching him.

"Hungry, Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy looked over and nodded at Robin. It was, after all, a silly question. Cyborg cleared his throat.

"Hey, B? You wanna play a few games? You might even beat me…"

Beast Boy let Cyborg's challenge fade before nodding and running into the living room. Cyborg looked back at his two team mates.

"Dude seems a little better."

Cyborg walked into the living room to find Beast Boy already sitting on the couch with a controller in his hand. A spare controller was sitting on the couch next to him, and _Super Monkey Ninja Showdown_ was already fired up in the Game Station. Cyborg walked over and grabbed his controller, sitting next to Beast Boy.

The pair played in almost silence for at least half an hour. The only noise was the sound of monkeys fighting and Cyborg's soft growls of disappointment as Beast Boy defeated him time after time. Beast Boy was focused intently on the game, before…

"You know that Raven cares for you, right?"

Beast Boy looked over at Cyborg, raising an eyebrow as if to say _why are you telling me this?_

"I'm telling you because she isn't here to tell you herself. And I think you need to know because you've been looking slightly sad ever since we surprised you and Rae wasn't there. She was scared for you, B. When Jadin had yo…"

"I can tell him the rest myself, Cyborg."

Cyborg looked behind himself and yelped.

"Raven! I'll just be in the kitchen."

Cyborg put his controller down and walked swiftly towards the kitchen without a backwards glance. Raven watched him go.

"Ou ere orrie aout e?"

Raven heard the voice and felt the couch descend as Beast Boy sat down. She turned to face him."Yes, Beast Boy, I was worried about you. I was terrified. I was crying. I almost destroyed the tower. Cyborg just replaced the T.V. today."

"Ou ere arred? I ought ou ated e."

"I _don't_ hate you, Beast Boy. I just think you're infuriating and immature…at times."

Raven cleared her throat before continuing.

"But after I heard…._him_…say that he had you, I just couldn't do anything but worry. I begged Robin to bring you back to me. I cried because I thought you'd die."

Her eyes were tearing up again. Her voice was growing heavy with the sadness that the memories of Beast Boy's torture brought.

Beast Boy could feel something inside him change. All this time…and she wanted him around?

_She really does care. And she cried for me? I didn't know…_

"…prayed for you, Beast Boy. I couldn't live if yo-"

Raven stopped talking, because Beast Boy had leaned in and pressed his lips onto hers.

The feeling of his kiss was just enough to prove to Raven that _her_ Beast Boy was real.


	18. Hesitant

**Chapter 18: Hesitant**

"Beast Boy! What are you doing?"

Raven pushed Beast Boy off of her, resulting in the green youth falling off the couch. Her face was bright red, and her lips still tingled from the touch of his. Yes, she had wanted this for a long time, and yes, she loved Beast Boy, but was still hesitant. She knew that her emotions wouldn't flare up, but something was holding her back. She stared down at the changeling, with confusion in her eyes.

Beast Boy let out an "oomph" as he left the couch. His backside connected painfully with the floor. He glanced up at the dark mage. Her face was red, and her eyes were confused. She just stared down at him. Beast Boy didn't know what to think; one minute Raven and he were locked in a tender embrace, and the very next she had thrown him to the floor. His train of thought was interrupted by the communicator built into the T.V. that Robin had _insisted_ that they have. Beast Boy walked over and pressed a button. The screen blinked on to show Static's face.

"Hey, BB. What's up?"

Beast Boy nodded at the screen.

"Not that talkative, huh? Well, Gear and I followed Jadin's trail. It looks like he's left the area. I can't be one hundred percent sure, though. So be extra careful."

Another nod.

"One more thing. Since Jadin's moved on, that means that Gear and I also have to. We've sworn to catch him. He's hurt too many people for us to let him get away."

"I un-ersand"

"So this is good-bye, BB. Take care of yourself."

Beast Boy put on a winning smile and waved at the screen.

The screen dissolved into…well…into _static_. Beast Boy turned off the display and turned back to Raven. Or, he would have…if Raven was still there.

Before Beast Boy could decide where to look first, who should walk in but Starfire.

"Glorious friend! Why do you look troubled?"

"'Atic alled. 'E an Ear re asing Adin."

"Please, the Jadin is…leaving?"

"At's ut Atic inks."

" Friend, this is great news!"

Starfire abruptly changed direction, floated up into the air, and glided off, apparently to tell Robin and/or Cyborg about her "glorious news". Beast Boy smiled to himself. He really did love his friends. How they understood him without a tongue was beyond him, but he was just glad that he didn't have to pull out the laptop every time he wanted to talk. What he had really wanted to ask Starfire was where Raven was, but she had flown off before he could ask. And he really didn't think he would need her help to find the half-demoness.

His first choice was, of course, her room. Raven was always retreating to her room when she wanted to be alone. And, he figured, she most defiantly wanted to be alone. He was still trying to figure out why she had fled after he had kissed her. She had even practically told him that she loved him, but she had acted like he was alien to her or something. Why did she have to be so confusing?

_She couldn't just surrender to the moment, could she?_

He wished he had someone to talk to. Someone like a big brother. Someone to give him advice. And then it hit him so suddenly that he was surprised that he hadn't thought of it sooner. Cyborg! Beast Boy about-faced and headed for the garage, Cyborg's usual hang-out. He was passing the living room door, however, when Cyborg stuck his head out and hailed him.

"Yo, BB! Wanna totally get schooled?"

Beast Boy altered his course and entered the room. Cyborg already had the Game Station hooked up and ready. Beast Boy crossed to him.

"Yborg, ot a econd?

"Sure, buddy. A second to kick your green butt!"

"An I alk oo ou?"

"Of course you can talk to me. What's on your mind?"

"Athin?"

'What about Rae?"

Beast Boy didn't know how to go about telling Cyborg the whole story, and he really didn't feel like getting his laptop. So he just puckered his lips and hoped…

"You kissed?"

Beast Boy smiled and nodded. Cyborg held up a hand, which Beast Boy smacked.

"Way to go, B! How'd she take it?"

"Beast Boy thought for a moment before holding out his hand and making his pointer and middle fingers 'run'.

Cyborg scratched his head, looking confused.

"Now I'll all confused, bud. So you kissed her, and then she ran off?"

"Ell, Stic alled."

"Really? What'd he want?"

_So Starfire did't tell him yet._

"E an Ear ink Adin's eft Ump."

"Really? He left Jump? That's great!"

"An I Ook awoun, an Athin is on."

"So Static called, and Raven was gone, huh?"

Beast Boy nodded. That was the gist of it. Cyborg scratched his head again. Hey, maybe his mechanics itched.

"That's weird, man. You'd think she'd welcome that. I mean, you and her are almost as bad as Robin and Starfire. We could all tell you loved each other."

Just then, Robin walked into the room. Cyborg leaned over to Beast Boy.

"Then again…maybe Rob and Star are worse..."

"Hey, Beast Boy. Hi, Cyborg."

"Hey, Robin."

"Have either of you seen Starfire?"

"Dude, finally!"

Cyborg raised his hand to Beast Boy for a high-five, before looking at Robin.

"Um…why?"

"Well, ever since we saw that movie Knocked Up, Star's really wanted to see another one. And I kinda told her…I'd take her."

"Dude, I remember that movie. It was hilarious! Remember, B?"

Beast Boy nodded. Good memories.

"Yeah, it was great. So, about Starfire?"

"Before I help you, Rob…How about we both help Beast Boy?"

"Sounds like a plan. What'dya need, Beast Boy?"

Cyborg quickly assumed the role of Official Beast Boy Story-Teller.

"Well, he was in the living room when Raven comes in. Apparently, he just…sort of…kissed her."

Robin's eyes got big behind his mask.

"Really? How was it?"

Beast Boy's eyes fell to the floor. Cyborg again took up the story.

"After Static called him to tell us that He and Gear were leaving to pursue Jadin, he looked behind him to find…no Raven. A completely Raven-less room."

Robin let out a breath in a whoosh.

"Odd. Why'd she do that?"

"See, we don't know, Rob."

"I'll go talk to her then."

With that, Robin turned around and marched out of the room. No sooner was he gone, than Starfire came around the corner. The Tameranian was all smiles.

"Please friends, have either of you seen Robin? He has asked me if I want to do the going out tonight."

As one, Beast Boy and Cyborg pointed in the direction Robin had taken. Starfire flew off, her muffled _thanks_ echoing off the walls. Cyborg placed a hand on Beast boy's shoulder.

"Don't worry, B. I'll go talk to her."

With that, the android walked out. Beast Boy watched him go, and then headed in the same direction, but his intent was to get to his room, not Raven's. He stopped and waited for the door to hiss open and then entered. He threw himself on his bed and pulled the pillow over his head. Doing so, he heard the crinkle of paper. He pulled the pillow off his head and reached inside. He brought out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and felt a shock hit him. It was from Terra! He quickly read it.

_Beast Boy_

_I hope this finds you before you and your friends come after me. I really wanted to be with you and have fun with you. But I couldn't control my powers. I'm sorry, but Slade seemed like he knew what he was doing, so I decided to let him train me. I'm sorry for any pain I've caused you and your friend. I hope you can be happy without me.  
__I love you with all my heart,  
Terra_

Beast Boy sat up. He clenched his hands, or rather, hand, the note crumpled in his fist. His eyes stung, his breath came harder and slower. His vision was blurring. But as soon as he felt the fury at Terra's betrayal, his vision cleared and he sank to his knees. His tears fell freely now, his sobs filled the room. Beast Boy got up and walked over to his desk. He set down the paper before, in a reoccurrence of the fury he had just felt, spun and sunk his fist into the wall. The word _sunk _is appropriate because his fist left a sizeable dent. Then Beast Boy threw back his head and screamed. He screamed until he had no air left in his lungs. And he screamed some more. He fell silent before gasping for breath. He heard his down open, and, glancing up, saw Raven framed in his doorway, a look of concern and fear on her face. He gave her a look of pure pain before slumping forward, his mouth uttering one final word before his vision blurred and the world became darkness.

"Terra"

If he had stayed conscious for a bit longer, Beast Boy would have seen Raven rush over to him. He would have felt her arms around him. He would have heard her cries of "help" directed at her team mates. And he would have felt her lips on his.


	19. Connection

**Chapter 19: Connection**

The brightest light imaginable shone down on Beast Boy's closed eyelids. He knew that it would just be ten times brighter when he opened them, but that didn't stop him from doing it. And when he did, he instantly regretted it. He let out a moan and covered his face with his hands.

'_Make it go away_' he pleaded.

And while the light did not go away, it also did not get any brighter, allowing Beast Boy's eyes to finally adjust. This time when he opened his eyes, he was about to keep them open. Squinting around the room, he was about to make an educated guess that he was _not_ in his room. On closer inspection, he appeared to be _not _in his uniform. And now Beast Boy was very confused. And then his mind put two and two together.

_Not my room+hospital gownsick bay. Or the actual hospital. Which is one place I really am hoping I am not._

Glancing around the room once again, he was relieved to see that he was indeed in the Titan's sick bay. And, glancing around yet again, he answered his second unasked question. He spotted his uniform hanging next to the bed. After surveying the flimsy hospital garments with distaste, Beast Boy began to strip, intending to change into his own clothes. And it was at that moment that the sick bay door chose to open.

Time slowed for Beast Boy. He could literally see the door opening in slow motion. He also was quite aware that the bed was still within jumping distance. He could leap back into bed and pretend he was still sleeping. Beast Boy knew he only had an instant to make up his mind. And so, he did. Beast Boy leapt back into his bed, hastily covering himself with the blanket. The door opened fully to reveal Cyborg. The robotic teen was checking something on the computer built into his arm and whistling 'Infected'. He finished his business with his arm and looked up. Noticing that Beast Boy was awake, a smile crossed his face.

"Morning, B!"

Beast Boy waved a jolly 'hello' before snuggling back into the, surprisingly, comfy bed. Cyborg nodded and stuck his head back out the door.

"Yo, Raven! He's up!"

Turning back to Beast Boy, he flashed a smile and a thumbs up before mouthing the words _French toast_ at Beast Boy and then left the sick bay. Beast Boy immediately started drooling at the thought of having Cyborg make him _French toast_. His thoughts were interrupted, however, by none other than…

"Good morning, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy's heart jumped into his throat. Just the empathy that he didn't want to see…at least not yet. Something that he though must have gotten across to her, for she frowned. Beast Boy realized his mistake and smiled at her. To his great surprise, she smiled back. Not only did she smile, by he could see the affection in her smile. It was not the smile of someone who hated him. Raven crossed to his bed and sat down. Beast Boy, still smiling, sat up to look her in the eye. Raven met his gaze for a split second before glancing downward. Beast Boy's smile shrunk by several molars. Finally, Raven spoke.

"It's good to see you up. How are you feeling?"

Beast Boy opened his mouth to answer…and then promptly closed it. He remembered finding Terra's note in his room. He remembered passing out, but he couldn't remember what made him pass out. He scrunched up his eyes and scratched his head, two of the techniques that usually worked when he was trying to think, but to no avail. Raven cleared her throat, and then spoke.

"Beast Boy, she left you that note…before we went after her, didn't she?"

Beast Boy sighed. So Raven knew. In truth, Terra _had_ left him the note before they had gone after her, but he _had not_ found it until after she had defeated them. After reading it, and promptly crumpling it up, he had stuffed it under his pillow. And forgot about it. Until he had found it….when exactly did he find it? Beast Boy looked at Raven and opened his mouth. But Raven held up her hand.

"Just a minute. I don't suppose you have any idea just _why_ you passed out?"

Beast Boy shook his head violently. He gave her a look that clearly said _You're the team witch doctor._ Raven sighed.

"First off, I am not a witch doctor. And second, I think that your emotional state was just not able to handle finding her note and remembering...stuff."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. Usually Raven was more...detailed then that. But, it was one more theory than he had, and he was ready to put Terra behind him. Not forget about her...just to move on. So he changed the subject.

" 'Ow ong as I oue?"

"You were unconscious for a good thirty hours."

"Hirty hous? 'At's ike hee ole ays!"

Raven gave a dry chuckle. And then she actually gave a small laugh. And then was interrupted by Cyborg yelling.

"Hey, BB! French toast!"

Beast Boy was about to throw the covers off of his body, when he realized one crucial fact. The covers were the _only_ thing covering his body! Beast Boy blushed a little, and then looked to Raven again.

"Ou ink I oud ave ume ivathy?"

Raven stared at Beast Boy for a second…two…and then something clicked.

"Oh. Right."

She got up to leave, and, turning back to Beast Boy, kissed him on the cheek.

"We're talk after breakfast."

_--_

So Terra _did_ leave you that note before we left to take her down?"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes for the tenth time. Raven had asked him that question twice now.

" 'or e as ime, es!"

Raven held up her hands.

"Ok, I was just asking."

Beast Boy sighed and turned his gaze toward the window. He stared intently at a seagull that was flying closer and closer towards the large window. Just when it seemed that it was about to hit the glass, it turned and flow off. Beast Boy sighed again. Raven put her hand on his shoulder.

"How's your mouth?"

" ou een iy ounge?"

"Yes…that."

" ahart om eing on, 's ine."

Both Titans looked up when the doors opened. Robin walked in, one hand on his hip, the other scratching his head. Cyborg was close behind him. He waved at Beast Boy.

"Hey Grass Stain! Is Star here?"

Beast Boy shook his head. Cyborg and Robin both let out deep breaths. Cyborg patted Robin on the shoulder.

"Looks like you're safe, Oh Fearless Leader."

As if on cue, they heard a distinctly feminine voice echoing throughout the tower.

"Boyfriend Robin! I seek your companionship."

Robin visibly paled and Cyborg's eyes bugged out. Both titans sprinted from the room, leaving a very confused Beast Boy and Raven. Raven sighed and got to her feet.

"Come with me, Beast Boy. I think I can help you.

Still very much confused, Beast Boy got to his feet and followed his teammate.

--

Beast Boy sat Indian-style in Raven's room, on a deep purple rug. The owner of the room sat across from him, a heavy book in her lap. She opened it, and then addressed Beast Boy.

"This may be hard to believe, Beast Boy, but I think I have a solution to your problem."

At this, Beast Boy's green elf ears perked up. He gave Raven an incredulous look just the same. Raven looked up from her book.

"Be as disbelieving as you want, but let me try."

Beast sighed once again and nodded.

--

Starfire had finally cornered Robin on the roof. The Tameranian princess was trying to get Robin to confess his feelings for her. And was failing.

"Boyfriend Robin, what do you feel about me?"

"Well…er…Starfire…I think that…."

"Yes?"

"It's really cool…how…you shoot starbolts."_CRAP! Used that one already!_

"Really?"

"Yes. And well…."

"Robin? Perhaps you should stop talking and…kiss me."

Robin stared at her for five whole seconds, and then thanked whatever god was responsible, and happily obliged.

--

"Ok, Beast Boy. That should do it."

Beast Boy felt…funny, for lack of a better word. He had spent the last two hours sitting on Raven's bed while she had gone through her incantination, or whatever she called it. And the most unusual thing happened. Beast Boy had actually _felt_ his tongue _grow back_. And now Raven was staring at him expectantly.

"Well, did it work?"

Beast Boy was silent foe a second. And then he knew how to show her. Beast Boy opened his mouth…and stuck his tongue out at her and blew a loud raspberry! Raven looked mortified for a second, and then picked up a pillow.

"Care to repeat that little comment?"

**The Next Day**

"So, B, how does it feel to have your tongue back?"

Cyborg raised and lowered his eyebrows for his green friend's viewing pleasure. Beast Boy rolled his eyes and diverted his gaze to the screen of the T.V. Behind him on the couch, his girlfriend sat with the usual book hiding her face. Just because she was dating the little grass stain didn't mean that she had to adhere to his idiotic pastimes. Beast Boy, naturally, thought the complete opposite. He turned around and opened his mouth…

"You want to play a few rounds with me, babe?"

Raven (for who else could it be?) lowered her book and sent a very intimidating glare in his direction. When the glare failed to achieve the desired effect, she pointed a finger menacingly at him.

"Listen, Elf Boy, I gave you that tongue, I can take it away easily. And I think I should add that if you ever again call me _babe, honey, _or _sweetheart,_ I will destroy you."

She waited for her dire threat to break through his thick skull and was quite surprised when his grin increased its size by a couple of molars. She was about to make another scathing comment, but was beaten to the punch.

"And to answer your question, Cy, yes it does. Now I can annoy my _sweetie _all I want."

He gave Raven what was his idea of a heart throbbing grin and a thumbs up. Raven just stared back at him, a vein visibly throbbing in her temple. Suddenly, Beast Boy's game controller started to glow black and rise. He quickly jumped to his feet and started to walk towards the door.

"Well, that's my queue to disappear for a few hours."

And he walked out the door. Raven breathed a sigh of relief. The controller slowly settled to the ground, the black aura dissipating. Raven returned to her book, thankful for the moment of peace…which was suddenly broken as she felt a hand on each of her shoulders. She was dimly aware of someone's face right behind her.

"I love you…"

Raven smiled…

"…_honey_."

"AHHH!"

Raven spun around, her eyes blazing red. Beast Boy quickly retreated, a huge grin on his face. Raven took a deep breath…and then another. After three more, her eyes returned their normal violet, and Cyborg shot an inquisitive glance at Beast Boy.

"I suppose you thought that was terribly clever."

Beast Boy nodded.

"Uhhh, yeah! Did you see her face?"

Without looking up, Raven replied.

"I told you I hated that name."

And, just at that moment, the door to the main room opened and in walked the Tower's resident alien.

"Glorious Morning to you all, friends."

"I don't know, Starfire." said Robin, who was right behind the alien beauty. "It looks pretty crappy to me."

"Yes." said Starfire, the grin still plastered on her face, "But it is a crappy morning which I am sharing with my friends."

Robin chuckled and then drew something out from behind his back. Clearing his throat, he hailed the changeling.

"Beast Boy, you got some mail."

"I did?" asked Beast Boy, his head snapping around so fast that Robin was certain that he had hurt himself. He practically sprinted over to the Boy Wonder and grabbed the envelope out of his hand. He started to tear it open, to reveal an unmarked disc in a clear plastic case.

"Awesome! Maybe it's a video message from one of my lady fans-OW!"

He sat rubbing the spot on the back of his head that Raven had slapped. Looking over his shoulder, he put on his best _innocent_ face and stuck his bottom lip out. Raven continued to read her book, her eyes never leaving the pages.

"Don't give me that look, Beast Boy. And put that disc in the computer before Cyborg dies of suspense." The metal man made a noise that was halfway between an outraged _WHAT?_ and an angry snort. Raven didn't glance up at him either.

"What? You were about to ask Beast Boy what's on the disc; don't deny it."

Beast Boy crossed to mainframe and inserted the disc in one of the drives. The machine came alive, three words flashing on the screen.

…Establishing Secure Connection…

After a minute or two, the screen suddenly went dark. Beast Boy was about to reboot the computer, thinking that the damn thing had turned itself off, which it had done on numerous occasions, most of the time when he tried to use it. He was oblivious to the fact that Cyborg had programmed the computer to reject any user name with "Beast Boy" or "Garfield Logan" in it, the infamous Crash incident still fairly recent in his robotic mind, when suddenly the dark screen spoke. Beast Boy gave a small scream and jumped behind Raven, gripping his girlfriend's waist in an attempt to hide. As the voice continued, the screen began to gradually light up. And there, in all his glory, sat Jadin!

"…so good to see you again, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy clutched Raven even tighter, all the while repeating the words "…keep me safe…keep me safe…"

Raven reached around and placed her hand on Beast Boy's head. She closed her eyes, concentrating on trying to make him calm down. After a few seconds, he let go of her and was able to sit normally on the couch. Taking a deep breath, he faced the screen.

"What do you want, Jadin?"

Jadin looked surprised, and then strangely pleased. He smiled again, his eyes never leaving Beast Boy's.

"What's this? The savage Beast can speak once more?"

Beast Boy pointed his index…stump at the screen.

"You're damn right I can!"

On the screen, Jadin pretended to look concerned, but his facial muscles couldn't quite pull it off.

"Oh, did something happen to your hand, Beastie Boo?"

With a cry of rage, Beast Boy leapt from the couch and ran right up to the screen until his nose was right in front of Jadin's image.

"You know damn well what happened to my hand!"

"Yes, I do seem to recall what happened now that you mention it. But I'm more surprised that you haven't…corrected the problem yet."

There was a silence, and then Beast Boy broke it. "What do you mean?" he asked the image. Jadin's smile widened.

"Why, transform, of course."

Beast Boy visibly paled. He quickly backed away from the scream. His voice came out as a scared whimper.

"No! NO! You won't make me! I won't let you do it anymore!"

And with that, he ran from the room. Half a second later, Jadin broke the connection, but only after waving at the other Titans, all of whom looked mighty confused. Cyborg broke the silence.

"Wow."

A/N I know I said that the last chapter was the last one, but alot (well, for me anyway) of my fans said that they wanted a better ending, and I just got another idea or two. I know I haven't submitted anything for like a few mouths, but I was busy and stuff. Anyway, I combined the last chapter with this new writing I did. Let me know if it's suitable.


End file.
